The Returning
by Nutz666
Summary: Set after Shadow Kiss where Dimitri never got turned. Dimitri left Rose after the Battle of St Vladimir's, but thankfully no one was taken into the caves. Then unimaginable happened, something that shouldn't have been possible. But here we are 12 years later and a new story of how I screwed up my life once again. Oh and I do not own any characters of VA.
1. Prologue

Prologue

 _Breathe Rose, just breathe._ That was close, too close; _how the hell did they find me?_ I held still for a moment longer just to catch my breath. It was autumn and late on a Sunday night; the breeze was turning cold making me shiver slightly as I pulled my coat around me as much as possible, well where it fit anyway. I looked around me quickly taking in my surroundings; I gave it a swift all clear, before I stepped out of the shadows. I walked as quickly and quietly as I could, realizing that I was waddling, maybe a bit too loud but I was only 6 foot away from my car, I had my keys in my hand. I knew opening the car was going to be my biggest problem, cars make a lot of noise but I had no choice, there was no way I could out run them, not in this condition. I was there I hastily slotted my key into the lock and twisted, it clicked making an echo down the road. _Shit!_ I had to have a quick peek around, surely they should have heard that, I looked up and sure enough, there he was. _Damn,_ over 6 foot of pure god was looking at me; his hair was hanging down around his face, a face that showed so many emotions all at once, from about 10 metres away. We just stared at each other, both of us in shock finding each other here. _No, no, no, why is he here!_

 _"_ Rose!" Before he could react anymore, I slung myself into the car, shutting the door and locking the doors. By the time I had the engine turned on he was by my side of the car, staring at me with those gorgeous eyes.

"Roza, please open the door." He sounded so panicked in that sexy Russian accent of his. He tried to open the door, trying over and over again, he looked almost frantic in his hurry. It was so hard not to look into those chocolate eyes, but I didn't look at him, I tuned him out as best I could. I turned away slipping into 1st gear and started to move slowly away from the curb.

"Rose. Please. Don't go, come back. I'm sorry. Everything will be ok, I'll sort it all out. Please. ROSE!" He tried to keep hold of the car his voice getting louder the more I ignored him. He slammed his hand on the window but I kept on driving now at a speed where he couldn't keep a hold of it. He let go as I drove away. I looked in the rear-view mirror watching as his head sagged while four more figures joined him. They all tuned towards me, one of them placing a hand on his shoulder, thankfully they couldn't see me or the tears that were flowing freely down my face. _Goodbye Dimitri._

I awoke with a start; I was hugging my pillow in a cold sweat. _It's just a dream Rose_. I flung my legs over the side of the bed; I peered at the clock it was 3am, it was too early to get up really but I knew I wasn't going back to sleep now, not after that dream. I leaned over to the sleeping form next to, nudging her awake slightly.

"Trix?" I spoke softly, she hmmmed at me. "I'm going for a run, I'll be back soon."

She hmmmed at me again acknowledging me. I got up and moved down towards the bathroom so I could get changed in to my workout gear without disturbing anyone. I pulled my hair into a ponytail, as I grabbed my ipod and left the quiet house. Deciding maybe some P!nk would be good for me. I start with a jog slowly running faster and faster, trying to clear my head. But it wasn't going to happen, it never does.


	2. Chapter 1 - The Escape

Chapter 1 - The escape

I ran and ran, running from ghosts of my past. I still couldn't believe it; I couldn't believe that I left it all. My friends, my family, my training, hell I'd left the love of my life. I left it all. Well how could I not? I had to; I couldn't live like that a lab rat, a freak. After all I wasn't protecting just me, I was protecting something a lot more important. Here I'm just me, ok I haven't been myself like I was then, but we all change every day. I was so scared. If they found me, they'd know. Every night Adrian would visit my dreams. He'd tell me, it didn't matter what had happened, to just to come home safely but how could I? Everyone was gossiping about me, calling me the worst things. Not just that but with everyone turning their back on me I just couldn't take it anymore. I snapped. I left with only a few items in my bag and left my whole life behind me.

Before, when I had ran with Lissa we kept to college campuses, off the book rooms and hostels. What with Lissa being able to compel, well that came in handy a lot. But this time when I ran. I was alone, well alone for several months anyway. I survived by seeking help in women's refuges and squatting, sometimes visiting homeless shelters.

Of course leaving academy campus was just as hard, but thankfully the academy was in the process of putting itself all back together after the strigoi attack, so I was able to stow away in a workman's van. It was easier to evade the guardians in the first few months, but as I grew outwards I just couldn't move as fast as I was used to. Then I slipped up, I had to go to the doctor, I kept putting it off. I hadn't found anyone to help with fake IDs yet, so I had to chance using my own name and hope I'd be out of there quickly, well as quick as my ever changing body let me, before the guardians found me.

It turned out I had 2 hours before they tracked me down to the hospital in LA. I was waiting for my results, I was told I needed to see the doctor before I left, it made me anxious waiting in one place so long. But I had picked my setting well, there were at least ten escape routes. I'd mapped out the area parking my car a few blocks away, I may struggle to get there but I didn't want anyone noticing which car I was driving. The waiting room where I was sat had five corridors leading off from this one, I positioned myself so I could see the main entrance but was between 3 easily accessible exit points, from there? Well there were elevators, stairs, doors and corridors. I just had to pay attention and go with it. If anything I'm good at improvising.

I knew they'd find me, eventually; it just depended on how far they extended their reach and how far away they were. I'd tried to make it harder to identify me by cutting my hair; my hair was just too recognizable. I'd cleaved it off at my chin, it defiantly wasn't professional but it did the job. And in my bag I had my plan B. Then I noticed them and typically just as my name was called. _Wankers_ I knew it was guardians even if they had come in civilian clothes and as a couple and a single, the ear pieces were a dead give-away and they were just too stiff.

They instantly perked up hearing my name looking around, luckily the nurse who called me was stood right by me with my file in her hand. I didn't want them to know why I was here, I needed that file. As quick as I could, I grabbed my file and ran. I didn't look around at them or acknowledge them in anyway. I just ran. I ran to the right hoping my plan would work. I knew I would have a slight head start, what am I to the hospital but a crazy kid, running, but being chased by three adults would bring security down on them so I had the upper hand on that part. I ran until I had been through three sets of double doors, multiple turns and a few flights of stairs.

I chanced a look behind me, I couldn't see anyone. I ducked into a closet and opened my bag, took a breath then put on my disguise, it took me a few minutes but I figured it out. I opened the door quietly seeing no one around I walked confidently to a group who were waiting for a bus knowing there's no way anyone could spot me. I tried so hard to control my breathing as I saw some guardians ran past me I could count 10 easily, there were probably more hidden. The guardians hurried straight past me without a second glance, who would think to look at a group of women all wearing a Niqab, inside I'm thanking my father for my Turkish heritage.

I stashed my disguise about 3 blocks from the hospital stepping out of my hiding place and then that's when I saw Dimitri. I ran, I mean how could I tell him after what happened? How could I tell Dimitri I was pregnant with his baby just after he left me, he'd left me to go with Tasha and as soon as he left everyone started talking about a possible relationship between Dimitri and I. It wasn't supposed to happen like this, if I'd known we I could get pregnant by him, I would have used protection. He'd left me to deal with the aftermath of our relationships 'sordid' reputation, while he ran away with his tail between his legs. So why send him? Out of everyone why him? No I wouldn't be his love sick puppy, I had to get away from him.

So that's how I now found myself 13 years later running through the streets and fields around our current home, running like someone was chasing me, running just like I had done when I fell in love with Dimitri all those years ago.


	3. Chapter 2 - Memories

Chapter 2 – Thicker than water?

I ran until the sun started to rise. I knew I shouldn't wear myself out, especially so early in the day, I had a long day ahead of me but I needed the pain of running. I ran back towards my house, which was small compared to most around here, but we didn't like a lot of stuff. We moved around a lot, so having lots of possessions wasn't really a good idea. I stretched out on the front lawn, cooling down. Completely absorbed in my thoughts.

I hadn't seen a guardian in years, I'd become too good and hiding us. After that night in the hospital, I ran into Trixie. Trixie was a free spirit who lived in her baby, her T2 VW campervan. She found me 20 miles outside LA on the side of the road. I'd run out of fuel so decided I'd wait for sunrise before heading out on foot. She knocked on my window and there she was, all pink haired, 5 foot of her, smiling at me like it was a usual thing, to find a pregnant teenager on the side of the road. She offered to give me a lift and the rest is history, we'd been together ever since. I'd told her everything about my world over the years, I didn't want to scare her, but I also needed her to know what travelling with me would entail. It didn't faze her in the slightest; she became my sister, my best friend, my therapist even. She made sure I was safe and right then that was what I needed.

I honestly don't know what I'd have done without Trixie. She helped me find IDs in a new name –Rose Thorne- cried with me when I said how I couldn't do it anymore, held my hand through a crazy 26 hour labour after only two months after meeting her and then helped me raise my reason's for existence. Arisha or Ari for short and Luca are 12, well in a few days they will be.

Ari is an excellent dancer who loves to laugh; she is so full of kindness and compassion but she has a Rose streak in her. She looked a lot like Dimitri but with my skin tone, my wavy long hair and so beautiful. She is so smart too it was crazy just how smart she was, she was way ahead than she should be; she definitely didn't get that from me.  
Luca is so kind, caring and so loving and yet he can have us in stitches. He loves to play the guitar; we often sit around and talk while he plays. He looks more like me but had Dimitri's eyes and hair, he wore it long but liked it scruffy.

So there's my family, we travelled a lot. I trained everyone to fight, to run, to look after themselves and each other as well as we could. We found jobs quite easily, I normally found jobs as bouncers/ security/ martial arts etc … while Trixie was an artist who was actually amazing at what she did. We still travelled in that VW camper, when we travelled, but right now we were settled in North Dakota.

Over the years I'd changed, I'd had to. I had carried on training, taking on the skills from my travels; I had incorporated capoeira and parkour nicely into training the kids and they loved it. While on one of our many trips down south of the border we found salsa, we've had plenty of nights just dancing away. But there was always one thing our strange family had. No matter if we were running (in both senses of the word), traveling or holding up for a month or two, there was always love and laughter.

"Earth to Rose, hellooo." Trixie pulled me out of my thoughts by waving her hand in front of my face. She stared at me with a knowing glance handed me a mug, wrapping her cardigan closer to her in the breeze. I looked at her nodding a thanks for my coffee and took a sip.

"Thanks hun," I replied trying to shake my thoughts off.

"We're too close aren't we? We're too close to your old school, should we run off screaming into the sunset?" She gave me an amused smile but I knew she was totally serious.

"Nah, it's just the time of year, it's all good. Hiding in plain sight, who would think I'd come this close? They probably aren't even looking for me anymore. I am an adult now so who knows? Anyways I have a class to teach today. But if I feel we need to move then we'll go." I eyed her; Trixie knew exactly what I meant. My number one lesson: don't hesitate. We'd had a few near misses in the first few years, thankfully keeping moving helped a lot.

I got up slowly. "Are the kids up yet?" I asked knowing we needed to all get ready soon.

"Nah, but I'll wake them up in a minute, I enjoy this part of the day." She laughed wickedly, I knew exactly why she liked it. "-It's like payback for all those years of the all-night feedings." I smiled at her following her inside, "-you know Smith is in town at the moment?" I turned to look at my now blue haired friend, eyeing her with a grin.

"Yes?" I drew the s out like a snake. She hurried on.

"Well he's having a few over for dinner, so I told him we'd go. Just a few friends, some margaritas, a bit of dancing… maybe dance into his bed." She muttered that last bit under her breath. I smiled at her knowing how she felt about our tech friend Smith.

"Dancing ay?" I couldn't help my smile, I gave her a wink. I watched as Trixie entered Ari's then Luca's room I heard springs protest meaning Trixie had jumped on their beds. Within 5 minutes they all herded into the small kitchen, everyone grasping for what they wanted for breakfast. Luca coming in for a hug but biting my toast out of my hand, laughing as I made a grab of it back and missed.

"Too slow mother, is it your arthritis this time? Gandma?" Luca laughed at my expression. Ari huffed and gave me a look.

"You ran already?" She looked miffed that I'd ran without her. The kids and I normally ran together, sometimes we even managed to get Trixie out but not often enough. We'd ran all across the fields we lived by, there was a feeling of consistency of us together just running, no matter where we were, we were together.

"Sorry sweetness I couldn't sleep, you can run at the gym though." I told her passing Luca his cereal, who promptly spilt it down his top.

"Oops." I kissed him on the head and helped him clean up the spill so he could carry on eating.

"You're such a klutz." Ari eyed Luca teasing him.

"Hey muum?" Luca grabbed me from behind putting an arm around me as a hug. I replied in a fashion knowing he wanted something. "What do you want?" I eyed him.

"Wellll I was wondering if I could have Sarah over this evening?" He asked sheepishly. "She asked if I could help her fix something." I stared at him over the top of my eyes. He tried to ask without making it seem like he cared.

"So it's a date?" I asked voice full of humour.

"Well, dates a term I wouldn't use, but I suppose it could be seen as a date… in a roundabout way," he added quickly.

I studied him, the twins were very grown up, reminding me of older teenagers rather than kids. Very quickly I answered.

"Of course you can, but wait until someone else is here first before walking her home." Luca grinned at me.

"Fabulous." He smiled.

Within 10 minutes Ari and I were out the house and on our way to today's job. Normally Ari doesn't help out at the gym but I needed her for a few demonstrations with the women at my morning self-defence class. I left her to run on the treadmill while I booked us in and set out the practice mats. Soon there were 8 women all stood facing me. This class, I had been teaching for a couple weeks. They were getting good, not kung foo good but good enough that they could defend themselves until more help arrived. I was going through the S.I.N.G technique; you know solar plexus (area below the ribs), instep, nose and groin – as demonstrated by that Sandra Bullock film. Ari paired with me showing the ladies what to do as I stood there. Then watched and helped me coach anyone who wasn't quite doing it right.

The lesson ended in the hour, we had no more lessons planned so decided to take a few laps in the pool; always a perk when working in a gym. After about 30 minutes Ari and I dried off and headed towards home. We stopped to get some bits for this evening, Ari bumping into a few girls from the local school, even though the children didn't go to school, they were very sociable. I left her telling her to be home in a couple hours for the party. She smiled then left me to it.


	4. Chapter 3 - What the Hell?

Chapter 3 – What the hell?

Arriving home, it was quiet; the van was gone so Trixie had gone out somewhere, probably that art fare on the other side of town. Hearing music coming from the back garden told me Luca was playing his guitar, it was a soft melody. He wasn't playing anything I recognised but that meant nothing really he was great rearranging songs; I particularly liked it when he played a bit of Ed Sheeran it always sounded good on the guitar. I waved through the window to say I was home.

My mind wandered as I folded clothes, put random items away and did the dishes. I chuckled to myself, -Who'd have thought Rose Hathaway could be house broken _._ I'd relaxed too much, it happened by accident, I didn't mean to. I slipped into Lissa's mind. It's something that didn't happen often; after I had the twins I started taking anti-depressants for two reasons one to block her mind out, and the other reason was that it helped keep Adrian out of my dreams, I didn't take the tablets for long though as I had no money to buy more, but they did last long enough to hide my belly and long enough to throw them all off my trail.

Adrian visited my dreams often now, maybe once a week or so, always with the same excuse, "Just making sure you're still breaking hearts, little Dhampir." I didn't mind so much when he did it now, I used to be so scared of messing up and letting on where we were. He always let me choose the setting, which was usually in some exotic or remote place but as I travelled around so much he couldn't grasp the places where I was. He liked me choosing the places; he said it was like he was visiting the places with me without leaving his room.

One week we would be by the ocean, another in a dessert, a tribal village, in the jungle or the woods. Once it was Stonehenge. There was no rhythm or rhyme to it, just settings for our conversations. I told him the things I'd done but never telling him about the kids or Trixie. He always mentioned how happy I looked and he was always intrigued by my clothes. Adrian was shocked when one time we met in a city in Mexico and I'd had a tattoo done down the right side of me body. He looked at it for ages turning me this way and that, making sure he took it all in.

It was like an Indian lace pattern tattooed in navy blue, it had swirls and dots. It was intricate and delicate, it was delicate yet strong.

I could always feel him telling Lissa about me after our dream walks, I could feel my name being spoken through the bond. She would always then go on to say we should send a team out to find me before Adrien's normal reply came, "you know she's left by now; she wouldn't tell me about it if she was still there." As time went on I wasn't so worried about the settings; I was starting to get tired of always moving now I wanted to settle down.

Lissa was in bed but she was in a good mood, in fact a great mood. I started to pull out, if Lissa was happy in bed, I wanted no part of seeing Christian and Lissa sexcapades. I then realised Christian wasn't in bed with her, so she was happy for another reason; I had no idea why, I couldn't pluck the reason out. She had been on the phone and something about it made her excited. Who knows? She was in bed awake, waiting, just waiting.

I pulled myself away from her it was hard, I missed her. She would forever be my best friend, my sister, my Lissa. I looked around me I had wondered into my room during my time with Lissa. I turned to my memory shelf peering at pictures from my life. Lissa and me at a Halloween party dressed as fairies while we were on the run as teens. Mason, Eddie and I lounging around on some practice mats, all laughing. I remembered that picture, we'd just finished sparring Eddie and Mason both against me and I handed them their asses but being the best guys around took it with laughter.

A tear fell from my eyes thinking about Mason, I missed Mason so much. Another picture saw Lissa, Mason, Christian and I on the ski slopes a day or so before Mason died. A passing Moroi had snapped it for us, it was just before Lissa and Christian had gone inside, before Mason hurt his ankle trying to copy my kick ass jumps. I laughed quietly to myself.

The pictures evolved from me as a teen to me heavily pregnant, I was easily 8 months here in this picture. I was sat behind the wheel of the VW, well, stuck is the actual word I'd use, it took us 15 minutes of both me and Trixie giggling until we could get me out, that's when Trixie decided I couldn't drive anymore. The next one gave me mixed feelings, Trixie had made a collage of me in labour, pushing, with my face all red, then the look of awe as I stared at Luca, then the shock of it starting all over again because I didn't know I was having twins. The picture of me and the twins wasn't here; I'd have to ask Trixie where she put it. Lastly the picture with Trixie in there with us. The pictures changed showing us all over the years.

The twins messy I high chairs, me passed out with two sleeping babies wrapped around me, them running naked through a water sprinkler as toddlers, of me running with two 4 year olds. The two children in the pictures evolved from toddlers to children to now. All memories that made me happy yet sad all at once. These were the few pictures that I had in physical form as I kept most of our pictures on a usb in our go bags, I didn't want to leave them in a rush.

Before I knew it, it was time to start getting ready for Smiths party. His parties were always known for being loud; I could do with letting my hair down tonight. So naturally I wore my hair down in waves as it fell down my back. I dressed in dark boyfriend jeans and a red off shoulder top along with my dr marten boots. I love my boots. A little eye liner and done. Telling Luca to behave and telling him I'd see him in a few hours, Trixie, Ari and I left for our friend's party.

As usual, Smiths gathering was a very social event, cocktails being passed around, lots of food and lots of laughter. Smith's friends were DJing so the music was great; there were people everywhere while they were all having a great time.

We were in the back garden of the house he was staying at, there were fairy lights twinkling all around us, it let off a great atmosphere. It was a cool evening but with the amount of people around there was enough body heat to keep us all warm. We'd been here for a few hours when someone I knew asked me for a dance, which I took him up on immediately. We danced for a while just enjoying the music and the company. I was having a great time, laughing at my dance partners running man, while I did a robot dance move; we doubled over laughing at each other. I noticed Ari was dancing with some girls and Trixie in the background, was sitting on Smiths knee.

I was having a great time. I felt a sudden rush of happiness though my link with Lissa, but I blocked it out as I danced. We were all having an amazing time, in fact my cheeks were beginning to ache. I had a dance with Trixie and Ari, I was spinning Ari in circles, which was hard as she was taller than me. Trixie was doing the funky chicken next to me, I turned towards the DJ intending to request a song when my heart stopped.

I couldn't breathe. Trixie placed a hand on my back when she noticed my back straighten and tense; she looked where I was so intently staring. I turned to her but when I looked back he was gone. Now couldn't shake the feeling that I was being watched. I didn't feel safe. I needed to be Ari out of here. I turned to Trixie, she knew the look. Without a seconds hesitation we tapped Ari on the shoulder and left the party.

We lived only a couple blocks from Smiths, the whole walk home I was anxious, the walk turned into a jog, wanting to get home to Luca. I stepped into the house, by this time it was 10pm. Luca wasn't home.

"Shit, he's walked her home already." Without needing to say a word in 5 minutes later we were packed and in the camper heading towards Sarah's house. We drove in silence, my brain flashing to the last time I was caught by guardians when I was 17, they'd sent a lot of man power, would they this time?

I saw Luca on the next bend just waving bye to Sarah, my heart started relaxing. I made a line towards him when suddenly, out of nowhere, a black SUV drove behind Luca's retreating back, opened its sliding side door and pulled Luca into its dark depths.

My world stood still while I watched Lucas smiling face disappear in surprise inside that black hole. I screamed, pushing down on the accelerator trying to catch up with them. Sarah was screaming as we passed her house evidently seeing what had happened.

The SUV was only 30 feet in front of us, the VW just couldn't keep up. I kept my foot down trying to get every bit of power out of this old camper. It dawned on me, I was going to lose them. They were driving off my son, my boy. I saw more cars behind us more black SUV's that's when I realised we were being herded.

They rounded a corner and out of sight, I followed as quickly as the van would allow. As soon as I took the turn I had to do a hard stop. There were 6 SUVs in front of us on this street. All of which stopped us in our tracks. I sat thinking for a second and took a deep breathe telling my friend and daughter to stay in the van. I got out looking at the guardians exiting the cars in front of me, I made a mental note, there were 19 that I could see in front of me. I drew my stake out, they may not be strigoi but anything would die from a stake in the heart.

Of course Ari and Trixie didn't stay in the van, they'd normally listen to me, but this wasn't a normal situation. I knew Ari could feel Luca's fear, she was angry and fearful for her brother. I could feel her flank me on my left, which meant Trixie was on my right. I heard a gun's safety being taken out and knew Trixie was preparing to fight along with us.

I heard a car pull up behind us. I turned to face the new threat. A tall figure got out of the passenger seat, now I knew the main threat here. Him. I only had eyes for him, the one person I didn't want to see, and the one person I knew who had just made my world come tumbling down. His smouldering brown eyes burned while staring straight at me, a stare I hadn't seen in 12 years. He had a look of amazement on his face, like we were the only people here. He started to walk towards me, still wearing that duster coat. Dimitri Belikov.

DPOV

We'd been searching for Rose for over 12 years, she really was amazing. Even at 15 she made it almost impossible to find her now as an adult it made it even harder. At first we could physically go out and find leads, but now those leads had dried up. I hadn't seen her since she was 17 but she was still all I thought about. When I had to return to guarding I had to rely on technology more, we'd set up web search alarms for words, but in the 12 years of them being set up, they'd never gone off. Well until now.

Finally after almost 12 years we had a hit, someone had been researching a Rose Hathaway and St Vladimir's, I couldn't believe our luck. We rushed to gain a search party straight away, only sparing a couple guardians to go check it out.

That was a month ago; we'd followed the IP to an address in North Dakota. It was a small, quiet area, nothing remarkable about it. The house had a Blue and white camper on the drive, with yellow daisy's decorating the lower parts. We'd arrived during the night hours taking posts around the perimeter; far enough away we wouldn't be noticed. I'd been watching all night then around 630am I had the biggest shock of my life. She emerged in tight workout clothes, they hugged her every curve. Her silky hair was tied up in a high ponytail. There she was and she wasn't alone.

I hadn't seen her face in the flesh for 12 years and even then she'd been sad and crying but to me she was still beautiful. And now here she is, as beautiful as ever, she hadn't really changed at all. What had changed was subtle, now she stood tall it was with an unknown confidence. She had always been outgoing but this was different, it was like the world revolved around her. She was devastatingly beautiful.

She stretched down almost bending herself in half. I always did like watching her stretch. I watched as Rose and the young brunette girl that had excited the house with her, maybe 11/12? Jogged on the spot, a moment later they were followed by a young boy also around the same age (she had two children?) as the girl, he was also a brunette, he tickled the girl on the ribs, while she turned and hit him hard on the arm. They all looked so happy.

Rose turned to her children lightly mocking their behaviour. I watched as they all set a slow pace running around the area, then speeding up as they trekked through fields, roads and even jumping a few fencing. I followed from a distance always staying hidden; I couldn't take my gaze away from them. It all seemed so natural, so intimate. Rose barely had to slow down for her children, indicating that they had done this regularly; there was a slight competitive streak showing in the kids as they raced, especially towards the end of the run as they raced to a finish, the boy winning, but only just.

By the time they arrived home they were muddy and out of breath but they were laughing. They all started to stretch; helping each other when they needed a deeper stretch. I was stunned. I couldn't get enough of watching them. I was mesmerised and began imagining that I was with them. They disappeared inside but I was still watching the door they're entered. She was really here.

I watched their routines and habits, not wanting them to slip through our grasp again. I watched with an obsession, hardly sleeping so I could watch through their windows as they sat down in the living room while they ate. They were always laughing, always hugging and always touching. It was easy to tell this house was full of love.

When I pictured finding Rose, I never dreamed she'd have children, and now that I was watching it I wondered how I didn't think of it before. I always pictured her; the same 17 year old who drove me crazy with her wit, but could cut right through my bullshit to the centre of me. I had a sudden pang of jealousy, a longing of what could have been but also what was impossible for us.

I kept a look out for the man of the house, because if there are children then their father must be around somewhere. But I found no indication of a man living there. I did see another woman living there, she had blue hair, which was something strange in itself.

I needed to get Rose but how would I do it? Then it hit me, I knew what I needed to do. It wasn't my proudest moment, but it was necessary, we needed Rose and now I knew just how to get her. Rose now had a weakness, one she never had before. One I didn't want to use but knew it was one, well two, I would have to use.

For the next few weeks we watched and waited, gathering more Intel. I was pleasantly surprised when I noticed there was no man living in the house. That made me question; what is their Rose and this woman's relationship? Especially when we entered their house to find only one double and two single beds in the house.

This was a rare day when everyone was out the house at once. So took a chance to gather more information and picked the lock. I walked through the house, stopping at times to imagine myself living here. I noticed the pictures that were in the master bedroom, pictures of Rose with Lissa and their school friends, then when she was pregnant, wow Rose pregnant. Even in labour she was stunning. I kept lingering on the picture of Rose with the two babies, she looked shattered and a bit shocked, but her face showed how much love she had for these two tiny beings. I shouldn't have done it. They could notice, but I couldn't help it, I reached out and took the picture of Rose and her children not knowing why and slipped it onto my side pocket.

Looking through their stuff we noticed weapons, stakes, knives, a few guns and some other bits. Bags were packed in their wardrobes that were full of essential items, it was a go bag. They all had one. I shouldn't be surprised, even though they looked settled here, they could take off in a single moment. There were few personalised items but enough to make it feel homely. I made a note to myself that when we went through with our plan to send someone here to pack the few things they would undoubtedly leave behind.

It was 4 more days we had to wait, just 4, we had to wait for more guardians and the go ahead. All I could do was watch from the side-lines. The day came we were all on edge, reminding me of a trip about 13 years ago like this when I retrieved Rose and Lissa. I smiled at the thought. How had everything become so complicated? But like all plans we can't plan for everything.

We watched as Rose, went for a run earlier than normal by herself. How she stretched while talking to the other female, with blue hair. Then as she, her daughter and the other female left the house, I was flabbergasted. She was stunning, her long wavy hair fell down her back, she wore a red off shoulder top that showed off her fading tan and jeans, she'd finished it off with boots. While they left another young girl arrived carrying a bag, obviously leaving the boy home alone.

We made a decision to split, some stay here and others follow. Naturally I followed Rose, I watched how she mingled, how she seemed to laugh so freely. I had never seen her smile like this, it was infectious. She was dancing with a guy and although I had pangs of jealousy I couldn't take my eyes off her. She swayed to the music spinning and laughing like she it was the happiest she'd ever been. I had to get a closer look at her, it was like she was my sun. As she danced more she caught her daughter's eye, who promptly danced over for a dance with her mum. It was like I was under a spell, I just couldn't look away. I watched how Rose took her daughters hand and twirled her around, all the time laughing. I watched how Rose and the blue haired woman started dancing funny and while I did the world fell away, there was only my Roza. My love.

"Dimitri, bud, you're getting too close, and you'll blow your cover." I heard it through my ear piece but I was so mesmerised by this dark haired beauty that I just couldn't react to the words I was hearing. Almost like she heard the voice in my ear piece she spun around and like we used to do, we drew each other's attention. Her eyes landed on mine making her freeze. She'd spotted me, for a second I felt our souls connect, she saw me, right into my soul; the way only Rose could. And then my daze came crashing down. What the hell had I done?

"Code blue, code blue, mama bear has been spooked! Prepare for lonely cub to be apprehended!" The ear piece went off like a horn. Rose turned to her friend, who was now dancing a few feet away from her. By the time she turned back to me, I was gone. How could I have been so stupid? We had one chance and I'd just blown it!

Telling the team to fall back we all stepped into the shadows, all following the love of my life. I watched as Rose in an instant, left the party, no hesitation just reaction; I was kind of proud. We could've grabbed them on their way home but I knew she'd fight, so decided to wait until they were in the car. Fewer witnesses, means fewer complications.

I knew the other team's job was made easier because the boy had walked his friend home; his act of chivalry helped us immensely. Literally within 5 minutes of them being the house they were out again, all carrying bags each, they threw them in the camper and they were off. The timing was impressive.

I saw as the camper drove towards the area the boy would be in. I was hoping the timing would work out. Bingo! Just as they would've seen him, he was pulled into a black SUV. The camper sped off after it, there is no way that old camper could keep up with these new cars, but they tried.

We passed the screaming friend; the Alchemists would have to deal with that. We couldn't stay hidden now, what was the point? She knew it was a trap and went anyway, just like I knew she would. By the time we rounded the corner the camper was stopped and Rose was out glowering at the guardians waiting with a stake in her hand, in fact the girl and the woman was out with stakes in their hands.

I got slowly out of my car and slowly took steps towards her; I didn't want to fight her. She noticed me and turned, knowing I was now the threat. She glared at me with such hatred, for a moment I wasn't sure this was the same Rose, surely this was a stranger? She looked at me like she was going to kill me, then it dawned on, she was a stranger, this Rose was a mother now and like a tiger she was ready to protect her cubs at all cost.


	5. Chapter 4 - The Returning

Chapter 4 – Returning

RPOV

He walked towards me with a quiet determination. His arms held up in a resigned manor; he was trying to convey that he wouldn't hurt me. "Roza." He spoke like it was a kiss. But right now, it was a very unwelcome kiss.

"Stop!" I growled abruptly at him I took note that we were being surrounded by guardians. He stopped 6 foot away. I couldn't believe it; he had the nerve to smile at me. It was a happy to see me smile. I stared at him with as much hatred I could, he smiled at me after he took me son? I could rip his head off! I was so angry. But this was my son we were talking about and my daughter was stood right behind me, I couldn't attack, in case she got hurt. So I took a deep breath…

"Where's. My. Son?" I asked glaring at him, I putting even more hatred into those three words, more than I had ever used in my life. He looked taken aback; he wasn't sure how to take me. I could tell he thought I was the same Rose, the student who was head over heels in love with him, who was pining for his attention. No I wasn't that girl anymore. Now I was a woman. A mother, I WAS a stranger to him now. I could see him thinking what to say, I know he didn't want to fight, I was still probably the only one who could take him in a fight, and I'd learned a lot since I'd been gone. He looked me in the eye.

"You know where he is, or where he will be in a couple hours. He won't be harmed, you know me better than that." I was flabbergasted. Of course they'd take him there, where it all started, how could it be anywhere else? We were too close to that place; I should have listened to Trixie this morning. We should have run screaming into the sunset. No they wouldn't harm him but of course I'd have to go with them and get him back.

"Do I know you? You're using a child as a hostage." The last bit wasn't a question, they were obviously desperate, I just couldn't believe it; he at least had the decency to look shamefaced. But I'd already made up my mind. As soon as I saw that SUV, the choice was already made. Without looking at Trixie I told her to take Ari and that I'd find them. I didn't want them there, I needed Ari safe, Trixie too, I wanted to keep them away from these people, it's one of the reasons why I left. Dimitri looked embarrassed when he spoke next.

"No all of you need to come." Dimitri looked at me I could tell he didn't want to involve the kids, but he looked like there was no other way.

Resigned I relaxed my pose. I needed to get Luca; we can escape later, one crisis at a time. Dimitri made to grab my arm but I pulled mine back and punched him hard I the face. He stumbled back a little with blood instantly flowing from his nose.

"Don't touch me!" I snarled. He looked shocked at the power behind my punch but didn't make to move closer. I dropped my stake, hearing Ari drop hers and Trixie unloading her gun dropping it to the floor. I held my back towards Ari as we were led to the Cars. Trixie turned around to the closest Guardian.

"Yo, blade, treat her with respect." She indicated to a young red haired guardian who regarded her with curiosity, "-I expect her to arrive in the same condition I left her in." She nodded towards the camper and said no more, she just walked gracefully towards the car that Dimitri got out off. I hid a smile at Trixie's love of her camper.

I heard someone mutter that they should put the Ari in a different car in case I decided to attack. Without waiting for the reply I pushed Ari in front of myself. I spun towards the waiting guardians-

"You touch the kid? You lose whichever part touches her." I growled making sure no one was near her. I led Ari in the car before me as I sat in the seat next to her. Dimitri sat in the front of the car trying and failing to hide a smile.

DPOV

I smirked to myself, still a wildcat I could tell. The Guardian that had spoken glowered at Rose, he was going to say something when the Guardian next to him elbowed him to be quiet. I noticed it was Eddie. Of course Eddie knew what Rose was like, we caught each other's eyes. Rose may have changed but she was still the same inside, other things may have matured her but in essence she was there. I got into the car still smiling, she may not like me right now, but I was determined to find my Roza in there. I heard a male voice in my ear.

"Dimitri, the house has been cleared. Also the alchemists have dealt with the civilian who saw everything." I had a car go there to collect the things that they had forgotten; there was no need to make them more uncomfortable than necessary.

"Roger that, see you back at base." It was a quiet journey back to St Vladimir's. I looked back into the passenger seats, Ari's head was balanced on Rose's shoulder and was sound asleep. Rose was stroking the girl's hair, lost in thought, a guardian sat next to Rose looking out the window. I knew she didn't want to come back, she was an unpromised dhampir she could do what she wanted. But she was needed. Lissa needed her, I needed her. She would never come by herself, not how things had blown up before she left, she must have been so scared, I'd left her all alone.

We arrived at St Vladimirs in the early hours of the morning, which means it was the end of the school day in fact most students would be back in their dorms. We stopped in the drive way, I got out indicating to the guardians to let our passengers out. Rose stepped out first looking up at the old gothic building; this journey probably brought back plenty of memories, followed closely by Ari, holding her mother's hand.

"Is this where you went to school mum?" She was looking at the school with wonder in her eyes. "Imagine the library?" There was a hysterical edge to her voice. Rose smiled at her daughter as the blue haired girl came up ehind her as whistled in amazement of the building. Rose turned to me.

"Where is he?"

I gestured inside the building. Guardians led them inside the building, the other woman joining Rose as they walked. She held onto Roses hand and gave her a piercing look but said nothing as they walked into the building. With me following them.


	6. Chapter 5 The Reason

Chapter 5 –The reason

RPOV

I felt like a naughty school child being dragged back to school, Oh wait! I was that naughty school child being dragged back to school. I followed the guardians in front of me, boy this place hasn't changed. I didn't keep up on any news about the affairs of the Moroi while I'd been gone, to be honest; life was a lot simpler without their interference. They were walking towards the heads office, jeesh. I could feel anxious excitement through the bond, Lissa knew they'd found me. We walked into the office and there she was sitting behind the desk, as beautiful as ever, smiling at me like I'd just come back from a class. And in front of her…

"Luca!" He ran straight to give him the biggest hug I could muster, checking him over. He looked fine except he had a bruise on his lower left jaw, I pulled him back. Glaring at my former best friend.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?! Kidnapping my child?! Where the fuck do you get off doing something like this?! Dragging me here like I'm a child, the world doesn't revolve around you, you know!" I was so angry. In fact I was seething; I could feel my anger igniting my body like a wild fire flowing through my body, unnoticed by anyone but me. I could feel the darkness pour into me. How could these people do this? They were supposed to be my friends.

"I am not one of your students; you have no right to bring us here!" Lissa stood up but the smile gone from her face, she looked very pale and very scared. Good I wanted her scared, she kept the desk between us, I knew the desk wouldn't protect her, if I decided to go for her. I knew what she was seeing, my eyes had turned black. I was better at controlling the darkness now, I could even use it to my advantage, but sometimes it still came out nowhere. I felt terror though the bond. Good. I crouched into an attack pose. Any second I could flip. Dimitri and another guardian thought so to and came to stand each side of the desk. I felt someone touch my arm, I felt a calming influence. I didn't need to turn around I knew it was Trixie, then two more hands joined it. One on my back the other on my other arm, as quick as the fire started it started to dissipate. I took a deep breath, controlling my breathing. I turned away from Lissa. If I looked at her I could blow up. I returned to checking Luca over again, I needed the distraction before I let lose. I'd kill who ever hit him.

"Rose I'm so sorry, you know I'd never hurt your children. I just needed you here, I knew it was the only way. You'd never come by yourself. I'm so sorry, believe me; this was not the route I wanted to take. I was desperate." She gestured to the seats in front of her. I glanced around there were still 8 guardians in here including Dimitri and the other guy. I slowly sat down gathering information quickly, if I needed to fight my way out I was sure me and the twins could do it, I had my kids now and we could leave in seconds. I said nothing, sitting on the left, with Trixie on the end; the twins were in between us.

Lissa glanced at Trixie and back to me, she was unsure if she could talk in front of her, she's a human after all. I wanted her uncomfortable, I wanted her to feel out of place so I said nothing. And in a typical Lissa style, she couldn't be rude to a guest, she introduced herself.

"I'm Vasilissa Dragomir, headmistress to St Vladimirs Academy and you are?" Trixie gave no indication that she knew who Lissa was but I knew she did, we'd spoken about my life before, Trixie knew everything. Trixie is a loving, feisty, pagan loving beauty, normally she would be smiling and trying to make everyone at ease, in fact she was a lot like Lissa, but right now she couldn't trust my old friends motives, right now they'd brought us back to the beginning and she wasn't happy. This was her way of sticking up for me, inside I was smiling, Trixie always knew what I was thinking just like I always knew her.

"Trixie." My sassy friend answered, staring at Lissa levelly at Lissa never looking from her eye. Trixie said nothing else she just stared back at the blonde princess, I knew Trixie was making Lissa uncomfortable. I heard a snigger next to me and knew that Luca was having trouble containing his laughter at Trixie's attitude. I could see Lissa's inside struggle, we don't involve humans but here was one sat opposite sat standing with her past best friend.

"Go ahead anything you say to me I'll just tell her later, we don't keep secrets." I shrugged. Lissa looked me in the eye; she looked hurt but shook it off and took a deep breath.

"Rose… I need you to come back, I need you here." What?! She dragged me here to tell me to stay? Was she being serious? "You're welcome to leave after we've spoken but I really hope you don't. Here's the truth, I need you to my guardian again. I need you to be here because the simple answer is, I can't live without you, it's too much Rose, the Darkness. It's… It's killing me." I looked at her more closely, looking her up and down, I clocked the bandage outline under her blouse, the bags under her eyes. The darkness was taking over again, but why now? And here she was once again, she's choosing her life over mine. I grew up with the mantra, _They Come First._ But as soon as I realised that I was pregnant, I knew I couldn't ever put anyone in front of my baby, well babies, my children came first before anyone else. I refused to become enslaved to the Moroi, I refused to let my children lay down their lives for spoilt, rich, pains in the asses, so that the elite could thrive. That wasn't happening to my children.

"I don't see how this is anything to do with me?" I knew my words sounded cruel to them but how could she again ask this off me? I had put everything on hold for her before; I'm not doing it again. I couldn't. Not now. I could see the hurt on Lissa's face but she carried on regardless.

"I wouldn't ask unless it was important, it's only for a few months, maybe." She looked down not sure what to say. "I…I can't handle it anymore Rose. It's driving me insane and not only that, there people wanting to hurt me now. More than ever." She looked scared, she felt scared. She wasn't telling me something. I opened my mind to her, fully. I hadn't done this since I left all those years ago, I'd tried distance myself from her, I built walls and barriers. I did not want to keep looking to the past, sure I may have peeped every now and then, but not enough to delve into her thoughts and emotions. Through her thoughts and feelings I could see and feel it all. Every worry and fear was laid out for me. She was scared, so scared. But not for herself, no, for something much more important than herself. No wonder she brought me here, I'd probably have done the same thing. I'd have moved a mountain; in fact the same protective nature brought me here tonight, walking into the dragons pit. I let my breath go, not realizing I'd been holding it.

"You're pregnant!"

I saw a tear roll down her face, I could see the pain it caused her. Of how she was told she couldn't have children, that she would be the last Dragomir, ever. There would be no little Dragomir's, no pitter patter of tiny feet. The fear that she'd let her family down. Years of trying hoping that this month would be it, even though she knew it was impossible. She tried to forget about children, becoming headmistress to help deal with not becoming a mother, hoping the maternal urges would ease being around children.

I could see how she threw herself into her work but was still becoming depressed, always looking for a release and then the realization that she had missed 4 periods. What did it mean? How scared she was when she took the test in secret so she didn't get Christians hopes up. Then the impossible. She was finally pregnant, but with each passing day more darkness, sometimes she couldn't keep it at bay. The Darkness, the ever present darkness, making her sick and sending her to bed for days on end. Not eating, wanting to end her life because she couldn't handle it anymore, the baby was crushing her control on darkness, and darkness was winning the battle inside of her.

Then the death threats started, if Lissa had a baby then she had a council seat, a seat that could vote. A vote that would go against the elite and their stupid laws. I may have hated how I brought here, I may have wanted to take my children out of here away from this backwards society. I knew I couldn't let this child, and Lissa (of course I would always be protective of her); get harmed especially if I could prevent it. This I could do. I wouldn't allow Lissa to be harmed. I wouldn't allow a child to be harmed. It took me half a second to make my mind up; I looked to my kids, to my best friend they knew I wouldn't let a baby or Lissa get hurt.

"Ok."

DPOV

Of course she'd agree, there's no way Rose would let her friend down, let alone now that she was pregnant. But there was still a part of me that had doubts, this Rose wasn't bound by duty. I knew the Rose from before would jump in feet first and fight everyone before she let them near Lissa. But the mother Rose had become had different priorities, but then in the same thought as soon as I saw that she had children, I knew it was a done deal. It's a maternal instinct. I didn't like how I got her here but I had to get her. I had so many questions, who was the kids father? Where was he? Was he worthy of having Rose? Did he make her smile? But what I was most surprised with was her connection to this Trixie, who was she? This woman who had shared a lifetime of memories with Rose, who shared a bed with Rose. But mostly I wondered who was she to Rose?

Lissa looked relieved. Rose thought for a moment more.

"I can't be your guardian though-" Lissa looked like she was ready to argue. "-not only am I not promised and ungraduated, but I can't promise to put you first. If you don't understand yet, you will, they come first." She said gesturing at the boy and girl who were sat next to her. "I'll do what I can for you, but I can't take all the darkness, not like before, I can't, no, I won't risk that sort of anger rising in me, I am more trained than before and if I hurt someone unintentionally then I am the one who needs to be able to live with myself afterwards." I don't know why I keep doing this I still keep seeing the 18 year old Rose bound by duty and obligation, but no this Rose was fierce, wise and dangerous it was surprising. But then Rose always did know how to surprise me.

"I understand, we can talk about the ins and out tomorrow. I've been making charms for you, I have loads." She looked sheepish as she carried on. "I've been making them for a few years, I have a stash." I knew how much she wanted Rose back; I understood she'd been making them in case she came back.

Rose still didn't say much, she was still worked up about her son, Luca, being taken. I could understand that. I saw the bruise on his face; someone was going to get into trouble for hitting that kid, and I'd let her. Lissa asked me to show Rose where she'd be staying. I bowed my head and opened the door, Rose, Trixie and the kids walked behind me as I showed them to the guest staff housing. At least they could all stay together.

The walk was quiet and felt very awkward, I could tell they wanted to talk but I was the intruder. Once we reached the house, I gave Rose the key and stepped back from the door. As the kids and Trixie stepped inside Rose pulled me to the side.

"Who did it?" She looked very angry; I didn't need to ask what she was talking about.

"I don't know, but I'll deal with it." She walked inside murmuring something about dealing it in my face. I smiled, there she was. I walked back to Lissa she was sure to be upset. Sure enough she was in her quarters, Christian answered the door, Lissa was at the table crying.

"How could I do that? She's my best friend and I kidnap her son? What sort of person am i? And did you see her? I thought she was going to kill me – no not in the death stare Christian, she really wanted to hurt us." She hurried on when Christian was about to say she was exaggerating, but one look from me made rethink his thought. "This was a bad idea, she's not Rose anymore!" She sobbed into his shoulder again.

"We had to try, she's staying isn't she? You just need to get to know each other again, she's a mother now, she's changed and so have you, but underneath it all she's still Rose. Her staying proved that, she wasn't going to turn you away Lis. She loves you, just give it a chance. Go have a chat with her, get it all out and start again." Christian was full of good advice tonight; I left them to debrief my team.

I strolled to the guardian office, as soon as I walked in it became apparent that every guardian, that wasn't currently on shift, was here. Everyone was excited about Rose Hathaway being back.

"So you returned the wildcat back to be caged again, it's like you have a death wish Belikov." Stan said patting my back, I wasn't in the mood for him right now. I told those who didn't need to be here to leave, once the door was shut I roared at the trained guardians here.

"Who hit the boy?!" No one moved or made a sound. "There were 5 fully trained guardians in that car and you couldn't contain a child without hitting him?" More silence. "WELL?!"

A short blonde guy looked at me, Peters, "I'm sorry Dimitri. I don't know what happened. We pulled him in the car; shut the door then all hell broke loose. He was so strong we were pinning him to the floor but even with three of us on him he was going to break loose. We couldn't travel like that; someone was going to be seriously hurt, so I knocked him out. I didn't know what to do." A few of the others nodded in agreement. "He's been well trained, we didn't expect that." "

It's not surprising giving who his mother is." I looked at him, "I expect your reports by the morning, dismissed, oh and don't let Hathaway find out it was you." I sat down heavily on my chair. It was good to be back.


	7. Chapter 6 - Well Hell

Chapter 6 – Well hell

RPOV

We walked into the house; it was big, well by our standards. Four bedrooms and everything we could need, I also noticed we had a kitchen that was fully stocked, no cafeteria for us. Yes! Also lots of boxes on the floor, I peered in to the closest one, they were filled with our stuff from the house, figures. Dimitri thinks of everything. At least we didn't need to buy everything new. Again. I turned to my children as I heard them come up to me.

I embraced them pulling Trixie in to our love fest. We stayed like that for a while, I was telling them all how everything would be ok, stroking the kids hair, just like when they were little. I made us a drink of hot chocolate while Luca told he what had happened to his face, how he'd panicked when he was thrown into the car and how he lashed out trying to break free.

"Sorry mum, I couldn't help it, I was scared, I knew they were guardians but I've never fought one before, well except you, and you're like a superhuman." I smiled at him, I'm really not, I just trained in lots of things, "I didn't want to hurt them but knew I needed to get away." He looked worried.

"Hey, don't apologise for protecting yourself. Luckily it can be blamed on adrenaline so Dude don't sweat it, just be careful, while we're here. We don't want them getting curious about you both." I was still stroking Ari but on her hand, "I don't know what I'd have done if anything happened to you, either of you." I gave them a kiss on the head.

Ari suddenly had a smile on her face, she pushed Luca out of his chair and jumped up shouting through the house that, she was going to get the best room, they bolted upstairs to find rooms. I smiled as I followed slower telling them what rooms they'd be having, I told Trixie to take the biggest room, I wanted her comfortable. I didn't know how long we would be here and I didn't know how much a human could so here. It's all questions for tomorrow I suppose.

The kids were in bed within an hour or so, using the patch quilts I'd made a few years ago, normally we keep them in the camper, but the kids said they felt cosy. Trixie followed me into the bathroom as I started the shower, she sat on the toilet lid as I got in the shower. I was savouring the feel of the water. Trixie was silent, I knew what she wanted to say, I was just waiting for it.

"So, that was Dimitri?" I knew it. "You forgot to mention how drop dead gorgeous he was." I ignored her as I washed my hair. "So when you telling him?" I was quiet. "You know you'll have to eventually especially now we're here." I still said nothing. After a minute she got up, I was hoping she'd leave but she pulled back the curtain forcing me to look at her.

"I don't know Trix ok! Scenarios pop into my head, him being angry, sad, happy, but I'm not sure I can deal with it yet. I'm just going with it. I'll tell him when it's right, I'll know when it's right, I'm just not looking forward to the initial outburst. After that I know he'll love them, how could he not? And how do I tell him about what the kids can do? I'm terrified of them being found out. I ran because of the circumstances but I stayed away to protect them." She wasn't buying it.

"Nothing to do with how in love you are with him then? Or how you wanted to jump his bones? Don't deny it, I could see it, you may be angry at him but I know that look. It's one I haven't seen on your face. It's usually on mine." She smiled, she was always in love/lust with someone. Trixie was definitely a lover not a fighter.

"And what about the blonde?" She asked. I smiled at her.

"You know the blondes name is Lissa." I told her Lissa's recent history as I dried myself. "Shit man, well, at least I'm here I have baby skills and all that. You're the best you know?" I had just gotten in my pjs, she gave me a cuddle.

"The best?" I asked sceptically.

"Of course, you didn't even hesitate, you're a great friend. Even after all these years you still jumped in feet first, it's what I love about you, you are loyal through and through. I'm just glad you're my friend and not my enemy." She said winking as she walked to her room. I walked to my room and plopped on the bed, 9am. 9am! I should be up now, I so hadn't missed the vamp schedule. I tossed and turned for a while finally giving up. I was too wound up, I need to vent, so how do I vent? I worked out.

I found some workout clothes, found my ipod and headed out. I don't know what I was listening until So what came on, ha-ha P!NK I hadn't changed it from yesterday morning. I didn't feel like going to the guardian's gym yet, I knew it would be quiet but still, I didn't want to meet anyone there. I decided to run a circuit around the perimeter, running past guards, dorms and classrooms, running past so many memories I just didn't want to deal with yet, I was running away from them. Soon I was out of breath and I realised why. I was running at full pace. I stopped to catch my breath. I bent over, breathing hard it took a minute but I soon caught my breath.

When I looked up I stopped, typical of course I'd stop here, of all places, nope acres and acres of grounds and I stop here. There in front of me was none other than the cabin, memories I had from the last time I was here. I walked slowly up to it. I held my hand on the door, so many memories, well one night of memories, but great ones all the same. And as if I had conjured him up out of my memories there he was walking around the cabin.

"What are you doing here?" I was shocked to see anyone out here at this time, let alone him. Dimitri stopped walking and just stood there holding no emotion on his face.

"I was walking the perimeter." Of course he was walking the perimeter, he works here. I nodded, shaking my body and starting to walk past him to carry on my run.

"Rose…" He called as I passed him, I turned to him. I was so angry at him; I hoped I conveyed it in my face.

"Don't… I won't forgive you for what you did today. I expected more of you." I didn't say anything else I just carried on with my run.

DPOV

I'm not surprised to see that she was running, its early morning, well in the human world, it's what she does, she runs. I had watched her every morning for weeks and she always runs. What I wasn't expecting was to see her there, right outside our cabin. I wasn't walking the perimeter, I wasn't on shift now. I just didn't want to let on that this is now where I lived.

It held one of the most precious moments in my life, I couldn't let anyone else stay out here, they would taint it. After the attack on the school, the governors decided to place guardians in the lookout cabins again. They didn't want a repeat of what happened before. All academies now had extra guards, so with a few little upgrades, a bathroom and small kitchen included, it was great for me, I didn't often get visitors.

As I watched her run away, running the perimeter I noticed, so many memories came flooding back, of Rose running on the track, running from me when the attack happened, of Rose walking the perimeter with me, Rose fighting during the attack, she looked magnificent and of Rose naked looking at me with so much love in her eyes. So many emotions that's I just didn't know how to deal with. I could do with a punch bag but I didn't want to see anyone. So I decided the best thing to do, was to go to bed and just stop thinking for a bit.


	8. Chapter 7 - Apologies

Chapter 7 – Apologies

RPOV

I woke up to knocking on the door, I looked at the time, it was 5pm, this was early morning for the academy. I got up and moved downstairs, yawning the whole way down. I opened the door to Lissa.

"Hey Rose, sorry I wasn't thinking." She looked at my pyjamas and my messed up hair apologetically. I yawned again.

"It's ok, what's up?" It wasn't ok, I'd hardly slept, but I needed to get this over with. She followed me as I walked to the kitchen. "Coffee?" She answered quickly, "-no, tea if you have it?" I needed coffee before we had this chat. I checked the cupboards we did have tea. We stayed silent until I'd set two steaming cups on the table. I sat opposite her, warming my hands on my coffee. Opposite me Lissa took a sip then placed her cup down on the table. I took her in; she looked so tired, not just from lack of sleep. And for the first time in a while, I actually felt guilty for leaving her behind.

"Rose, I am so sorry. For everything. I didn't handle anything well. I was so engrossed in me I can't even contemplate what you were going through. It was so warped in my head. I'd never intentionally speak to you like that. I didn't even understand what you had said to me at first. It wasn't until you were gone that I actually took it in. And then, how I'd treated you, it is unforgivable. I never told anyone. I promise." She blurted it out so quickly.

I remember that night. It was a couple weeks, maybe five tops, after the attack. I'd just found out about the pregnancy and if I couldn't tell Dimitri first then I wanted to tell Lissa. I mean this was huge, this wasn't supposed to be possible. I had so many thoughts, was something wrong with me? Would the baby be ok? After all Dhampir's couldn't reproduce together, it was common knowledge. Then there was the other thoughts, I wasn't sure I wanted children, I wasn't exactly maternal. I was raised by the academy; I didn't know the first thing about being a mother.

I walked into Lissa's room; she was sat there fretting over her courses for college. I sat on her bed I remember thinking to myself, that she'd want all the details, I was ready to tell her about Dimitri. So I took a deep breath.

"Lissa? I don't know what to do, I'm pregnant, I don't even know how this happened." I took so much for me to say it, it came out very quickly. But I'd told her. She stopped what she was doing and just looked at me; it was a cold look, one of disgust. Then she said.

"It's obvious how it happened; you laid on your back! What about coming with me to college? Who got you pregnant? Which one was it? Was it Jesse? I know you like the play the field but honestly Rose I thought you'd changed? Sleeping with guardian Belikov wasn't enough? You had to go with a Moroi as well? I bet you let him bite you. Can you see it? Going to college with a pregnant girl? The whole court will find out! I'd be laughed out! I thought you loved me?" She just kept rambling, I was in shock, I was her friend and she was talking down at me like I was some slave, on and on about how it would affect her, then in the next breath, if the baby's father could help her in the future.

I didn't say anything through the whole thing. I was surprised; it was so unlike Lissa to think like that. It wasn't until she said, "- well you can just leave it here at the academy and join me after then can't you?" That was when I snapped, I wasn't sure if I wanted a baby but I couldn't just abandon it! Not like I was! Right now Lissa only saw me as property, her property. I just got up and walked out, I didn't say a word, I didn't even close the door. By the time I was back to my dorm I'd decided what I was going to do. I wouldn't let my children die for these people. I went straight back to my room, packed some things, leaving my phone and ID behind, I left that day.

I returned my thoughts to the present, to Lissa sat opposite me, trying so hard to apologise.

"I messed everything up. You left and nothings been the same. You left and left a hole in everyone's life. Then I make the guardians kidnap Luca, I am so sorry Rose, I wrecked your life." I surveyed her over my drink.

"Liss, its ok. I was angry. For a while, but then I realised that I knew it wasn't you talking when you were talking to me, not really. I knew deep down something else was going on but I couldn't see that. I needed to leave and honestly? I'm glad I did. My children have had a great childhood. They've lived more in their so few years than most Dhampirs have in a lifetime. I've lived, I've travelled and made friends around the world, all of that with my children in tow. I've taught them how to be amazing people and I hope they are able to grow up to be even more amazing adults, who will go on to have children of their own. With whomever they want." She just stared at me, silently listening.

"And as for wrecking my life, far from it. Lis if I stayed I would never have swum with sharks, bungee jumped into a freezing lake, but most of all? I wouldn't have watched my children grow up. If anything Lissa, I'm thankful for what you said or I may never have left. In this world Dhampirs aren't free to do as they wish, but Ari and Luca are free to do as they want." I had tears in my eyes, "I only have a few regrets in my life, and one of them is that you weren't with me while I did all those things."

I tried to be as honest as I could; I hoped it came out right. Lissa had tears readily flowing down her face matching my own face. She left her seat and rushed around the table to give me the biggest hug. I held her tightly while I heard her mutter something about 'stupid hormones'.

I laughed, "get used to them they're a hoot in the 3rd trimester." We spent hours catching up, talking about anything and everything. She told me how Christian proposed, I let her into a secret that I was there, I saw it all, well up until clothes started coming off. I told her how I was in Chile when he proposed and it was funny cause some guy was trying to pick me up and I kept unfocusing. She never asked who the father was, and I was grateful for it.

By the time Trixie came down we were emotional wrecks. I introduced Trixie and Lissa properly, this time Trixie gave Lissa a warm welcome along with a hug.

"Sorry about before, you know the whole chicks before dicks and all. Figuratively or not." Lissa I could tell, even without the bond, admired that. She would love anyone who would stick up for me. Trixie joined us making everyone another cuppa before we were laughing away. The kids came down, I noticed the time, 8pm, we'd been talking for 3 hours. I made breakfast as the kids sat down. Luca told Lissa that her pictures did her no justice and that he hoped to see her fairy wings. Ari punched him in the arm.

"So aunty Lis whats the plan for the day?" I looked at Luca puzzled from the stove.

"What? I was just trying it out." He said with a shrug. I could tell that Lissa enjoyed being called aunty. Looking at my blood family and the family I chose I was starting to plug that empty space I had missing in my heart. I may not have wanted to come back but I'm glad I did, I just wasn't going to tell anyone that.

"So, what will my job be here?" I asked Lissa placing English pancakes on the table with sugar, lemon and Syrup.

"Well as you already stated you aren't a promised guardian, but you can still help with some training. You've travelled so there could be something you can add to it, think of it as a consultations role. But mainly you're here as a friend, it helps that you're close, I can already feel it. Oh it reminds me," she passed me a silver ring, I slipped it on, my little finger, I didn't feel any different. "The darkness feels less than it was before, and as for some of the other stuff, well that can wait until another rime. In the meantime just make yourself at home, I still haven't figured out which classes you'll be helping. The twins are welcome to join classes, even if you don't want them to get the promise mark. And Trixie I'll be honest, I don't really know what to do with you. Any ideas?" she looked to Trixie, who smiled. "I need to go shopping, point me towards the closest supermarket and I'm all good, but otherwise, I'll sort myself out."


	9. Chapter 8 Day One Part 1

Chapter 8 Part 1- Day One - Flag Tag

I didn't want to start lessons today, me, Trixie and the twins would be going to the mall at day break, so while we waited we decided to do a bit of training. We haven't been able to do this in a while, not enough space, but here there are loads and no one will batter an eyelid at us sparring and running like crazy people. Luca was very hyped up; this was his favourite game. Ari and Luca may be stronger and faster than me but I was more skilled and a lot more adventurous, I also knew my surroundings. The rules are simple everyone has a scarf hanging from their back, the aim is to grab the others flags, you could team up to catch everyone else but eventually you'd have to double cross you're helper, the last person with their flag wins. You were allowed to defend yourself, you could go anywhere. The name of the game is flag tag.

We each had a 40 second head start, off we went, no hesitations. Within seconds I was running towards the main building I wanted to get to the gym, the roofs were lower there. There was more ground to cover to get there, but with the woods and buildings close to the buildings for cover, it was ideal. I didn't see where Ari or Luca went but Trixie was shouting at me. Luca always went for me last he said I was the trickier one. They both tended to go for Trixie first, the poor lass, she was just so easy to get. I usually went on the defensive first, I liked the chase, I also liked watching the kids work out how to get me. Working new puzzles out.

"I know your plan Rose! You can't run from me!" Trixie shouted from behind me. I laughed as I just ran faster. I was nearing the gym when I saw the drain pipe near the edge of the building and jumped onto it, climbing it in seconds and ran straight across the roof so I could get to a higher one.

I saw figures running along the exercise track in front of me but paid them no mind. I chanced a look behind, bollocks all three were coming; Luca in the lead followed by Trixie and Ari bringing up the rear. I jumped off the roof with a roll and sprinted away across the track, there were kids in the way, short so under 7 I'd say I didn't stop I just jumped clear over their heads like they were hurdles, I could hear the jeering from my kids behind me. I knew Ari, Luca and Trixie wouldn't jump over kids, they'd go around giving extra seconds. I spotted another drain pipe on the main campus building next to the track, I climbed it quickly all the way to the top, three stories I think, I didn't stop. I ran across the edging of the roof to the left as the middle was tapered, I was leaping and rolling around having a whale of a time. When I heard Trixie faintly say.

"Hell no, I ain't going up there, I'm too pretty to splat like that on the floor." I knew this was too high for her.

Then from Luca, louder than Trix, "Aren't you too old for playing on roofs?"

Cheeky sod, I was running back towards the track from the other side of the roof. When I noticed her, I stopped in my tracks and smiled. Smart kids. They'd teamed up to get me, Luca was following me while Ari, with a flag in her hand, was waiting for me to double back. It was a stand-off, who was going to make the move first. I looked around me looking for an escape route. I found it but it would be risky, but I figured it was no different than being back in the circus. I took a deep breath and smiled, Luca made a sudden leap towards me, he'd just figured out what I was going to do, but too late. I back flipped off the roof, I heard gasping from somewhere of to the right, we'd disrupted the class (obviously), I grabbed the flag pole as I spun down it, landing with excellent precision right next to the pole. I looked up at my kids who looked like I was crazy. I saluted them and I bowed.

"Not too old to old to out run you, Junior." I called behind me as I ran towards the woods. Luca hated being called junior; he was headed back towards the drain pipe, Ari was already halfway already. I ran into the brush looking around me, I knew what to do; I climbed a tree and waited. Ari came first, she couldn't see me but she knew I was here somewhere.

"Come out, come out where ever you are." She said quietly. The second she was in position below me I pounced on her, taking us both to the dirt, she couldn't fight me off like this and within seconds I had taken her scarf. I took off around the track as soon as the scarf was in my hand, I couldn't see him but I knew Luca was close. He always was. He shouted as he ran from my left, I was just about to break from the trees, I needed space to fight Luca.

I was on the field about 20 foot from the class when I stopped mid stride and flipped behind Luca, he came to a stop quickly swinging his fist back towards me, I ducked and kicked his legs out, he fell with a thud to the floor on his back. I could see his scarf splayed on the floor under him, I reached for it but he kicked me in the stomach making be take a few steps back, he flipped himself up so he was standing. We were very evenly matched, each waiting for the other to move, my full gaze was on my son, right now there was only me and Luca, no one else existed.

He feigned left but went right, so I spun around him, which is daring as he could've grabbed my scarf if I wasn't quick enough, missing his punch, I was now behind him, again I tried to grab his scarf but he dropped down into a crouch as he tried to kick my legs out, I jumped over his legs landing in the splits as I punched him the stomach, he recoiled backwards using the force to roll back onto his feet. We stared each other down.

"Aren't you tired old lady?" He sneered at me. Jabbing to my face, I caught his hands pushing them skyward so I could kick his abdomen.

"Isn't it your bed time yet?" I called as he lunged again but I flipped myself on to his shoulders using my thighs to twist him to the floor. I just stood and smiled at him. He went to lung again, but then he noticed something in my hand. His scarf, he twisted to double check I had his, he looked back smiling.

"Next time mother." He brought me in for a sweaty hug.

I came aware of noise, a lot of noise. The class that I'd exploded through was all staring, man I was going to be in trouble for that. Ari came bounding down and jumped on Luca's back as she was laughed at him. We turned to leave when I saw Dimitri in the middle of the novices. I tried not to pay him any attention, focusing on the cat calling session that Trix and the kids were having with each other. That was until he called me over. Man it was just like school all over again.

"Someone's in trouble, can I be in trouble too?" Trix was giggling as she eyed Dimitri up, while the twins pulled her away.

DPOV

I helped out the lower school on certain weeks they needed more structure to their lessons. This class were all from the elementary school. I was still working on their stamina, they were too young for this really, they needed to play games but it was what I was told to do, so that what I did. This morning they were doing laps, I know the students hated it but it needed to be done. I was walking past some who were playing around tagging each other, it's to be expected, they were young.

"Hathaway, isn't she the novice who killed all those strigoi when the school attacked?" Of course the students would have found out about Rose coming back, it was strange hearing her talked about in whispers. She was infamous around here. Some of the stories were true some were so outlandish its surprising people believed them at all.

"Back to laps guys." The novices jumped and sprung back around the track. I heard laughing and people shouting, I turned to see who was messing around and then I saw someone jump off the two story gym roof. I was taken aback especially when I realised it was Rose with a massive smile on her face.

She didn't notice me off to the side as she sprinted straight across the track easily jumping students who had stopped so see what the commotion was. Within seconds three more figures jumped from the roof rolling as they landed and then sprinted off after Rose, I didn't trust what my eyes was showing me. What was going on? Without stopping Rose practically ran up the drain pipe, climbing three stories, it was like she was a monkey. I saw that the human, Trixie, stopped at the bottom of the pipe behind Luca. As Ari ran passed Trixie she grabbed something from her back. Trixie then hurriedly backed up, trying to see what was happening.

I could see clearly, Rose leaping, running and rolling across the edges of the roof, I was worried she'd fall. I saw how Luca was right behind her; if Rose faltered he'd catch her easily or she'd fall hurting herslef. It was mesmerising. What were they doing? I noticed that Ari wasn't following them she was waiting for her mother to circle back. Rose was cornered. She stopped with Luca and Ari each side of her; they were about 10 foot from their mother. Whatever they were doing it had come to a close, Rose had nowhere to go. Luca was smiling at his mother but then I realised that Rose was smiling too.

My heart leapt from chest, I shouted as I watched Rose fall, no wait she wasn't falling, she'd flipped onto the flag pole using it to slide down, she landed elegantly ,bowed and saluted her kids as she ran for the woods to my right. I was awestruck, what was happening?

"She's remarkable right?" Trixie said, I hadn't noticed she was stood next to me. I didn't say anything; I just watched the scene in front of me.

The twins obviously wasn't as crazy as their mother and slid back down the pipe, I watched as they conversed, Ari going left and Luca right. It was still for a couple minutes, I was anxious while I waited. I didn't see or hear anything then I heard a growl as Rose was running from the trees straight towards me, she was smiling, not like a happy smile but a devious one. Luca was right on her tail, he was fast, really fast. He was right behind her.

I watched with even more amazement as Roses stopped mid step and just flipped herself behind Luca, she flew effortlessly. Then they were fighting each other, she was hitting him like she'd hit me, but then he was hitting her just as hard. I watched how they danced together, each blocking and evading, this was the most complex fighting I'd ever seen. Finally she grabbed a coloured cloth from Lucas back and then it was over.

Ari and Trixie were jibbing Luca for losing whatever game they were playing. He took it with a smile. They were about to walk off but I needed to talk to Rose, any excuse I had really. I heard Trixie's comment as I called Rose over, it made me smile. It was just like when Rose was in trouble at school. I told the students to carry on. Before I could say anything to her, she spoke.

"Sorry, we just had let off some steam, you know after yesterday. Sorry for disrupting the class, I wasn't thinking about classes, more the terrain." She said looking at me, I was quiet for a moment. She thought I was angry, but I wasn't. So many emotions ran through me and anger wasn't one of them.

"What was that?" I asked. It looked fun, to be frank.

"Flag tag, helps them focus, train and have fun all at once. They love it." She said nonchalantly. Like it was no big deal and I suppose to her the game wasn't but it was the moves, the styles that she used that were amazing, she was amazing. "I wasn't really thinking straight, I'll keep games to weekends so it won't affect lessons." She was still apologising.

"And the rolling, flipping what was that?" I wanted to do that with her. I've never seen anyone fight like that, it was like dancing.

"Oh that, yeah we picked up a few things in our travels." I was thinking of what to say to her when a kid came up to Rose and tugged on her arm, Rose crouched down so she was at the same height as the 6 year old talking to her, she now ignored me completely.

"Hi little dude, what's up?" She messed up his hair.

"That was awesome. Can you teach me?" She smiled at him. I'd never seen her interact with a child before, it was strange.

"Sure thing, but it takes a lot of training. You need to be able to run for a long time without stopping." He looked so eager wanting to do what she had done.

"I can catch Gordon, he's the fastest in the class." He said proudly. The other students were in front of us now.

"Well you're almost there then," she said to him, "-shall I let you in on a little secret?" She whispered loudly to him, knowing everyone else could hear also. "The reason I can do that is because of your teacher." She nodded towards me.

I don't know what I was expecting, but that wasn't it. "-if it wasn't for Guardian Belikov making me run as much as he did then I'd never would have been able to learn that." She gestured her hand to where she'd been fighting. The little kid looked like he was looking at a rock star. I suppose to these kids Rose was, she may not be a promised guardian, but these kids grew up on stories of this incredible woman.

"Is it true you hit guardian Alto?" Another kid piped up. She laughed.

"As much as I wanted to at times, no. Except in training, I've never hit any of my teachers." She was now sat cross legged on the floor, the kid, Anton I think, that originally spoke to her sat on her lap, she was playing with his hair I don't think she realised she was doing it but he looked like he was enjoying it.

"No your teachers should be respected; they work hard to help you." This couldn't be the Rose I knew, then a wicked smile grew on her face. "But I always found it a good idea to keep them on their toes, don't let them get too complacent." And just like before a hint of my Rose. She gave the little boy on her lap a quick hug. "You work hard, get a few years under your belt, then you find me and I'll teach you all I know. But in the meantime remember to have fun." She started getting up. That kid looked serious, I had no doubt Rose had just found a future prodigy.

I told the kids to get back to running, which they did without even a grumble. Rose had just helped me without realising. She looked after them-

"Why do you look so sad?" I asked wanting to know everything about her.

"It's a waste of their life to literally give theirs for people who don't value them. It's like leading lambs to the slaughter." She shook her head as if she was shaking her thoughts out of her. "Sorry I'll be less morose now. I'll let you get back to it." She turned to leave, "sorry again for interrupting your lesson." She walked off towards her waiting kids. Oh Roza, you can interrupt me any day.


	10. hey all

Hi all,

Firstly I want to wish you a happy new year.

I just want you to know I'm not giving up on this story. I've actually written a lot for it, but I just want to make sure it ends where I want it to, I started going off track and forgot some parts of the story line. And then 5 other story lines popped into my brain all my ideas getting confused with each other.

So I'm going to finish writing it, so it's as good as I can get it, then post it. Upside is that when I do post it will be a lot to read.

Love hugs and kisses to you all.

Thanks to my readers, speak to you soon.


	11. Chapter 8 day one part 2 - shopping

Chapter 8 part 2 Day One – Shopping

DPOV

Lissa asked to see me later that day. "Will you go then?" She asked me.

"I don't think that's wise, Rose is more than capable of shopping alone, she lived out there for a long time without guardians. She'll think we're making sure she doesn't run." I told the princess.

"I know, you don't think she will do you?" She asked with concern in her voice.

"No she said she would stay, and I trust her word." And I meant it.

"I agree with you but there are also guidelines the school need to follow, Ari and Luca are now enrolled and Trixie is under our protection, they need school guardians to escort them. You're the only one I trust this with. With anyone else, she'll think we were checking up on her but with you she won't feel like that." She looked pleadingly at me.

Then she added. "How about this, I go too then we can bring a couple extra guardians, maybe Eddie? Then we can just include them with us." I didn't like the idea of Lissa going out, but I also knew she hadn't shopping in a long time. So I reluctantly agreed, Lissa telling me she'd tell Rose. The upside to this was Lissa was giving me tomorrow because of the double shift.

And I got to spend more time with Rose.

RPOV

The shopping trip couldn't come sooner; I was looking forward to getting a few things. I was walking up towards the camper, I loved Trixie's baby, we'd named her Betty, she was very hip but old after all and was a part of the family even if we had rebuilt her over the years. But Trixie shook her head at me as I opened the door.

"We're being babysat," I followed her gaze to see Lissa, Dimitri, Stan and Eddie were all waiting by a school SUV. I rolled my eyes, walking up to Lissa. I gave her that look, the look that said, 'are you fucking kidding me?' She smiled at me, _"don't give me that look, I'm not checking up on you, I just wanted to spend time with you, and I haven't been shopping in ages,"_ She told me through the bond.

"Yeah yeah, get in, I'm driving" Before anyone could protest I grabbed the keys from Dimitri. "No way am I listening to country the whole two hours."

Luca gave me a puzzled look, Ari said something to him, I couldn't make it out but he seemed like he got it, we actually liked some country songs but not two hours liked. I got in the front seat, Eddie sat next to me, Trixie and Lissa behind us, Ari and Luca behind them and Dimitri and Stan in the rear. The kids were shouting requests, so I hooked my ipod up and passed it back to Trixie, who settled on some , for now. I went to put the car in gear then realised it was an automatic; I gave the car a dirty look. I'd been driving Betty for years and she was a manual. Driving automatic, just wasn't the same.

The kids cheered as we pulled out of the school gates to Castle on the hill. It's defiantly a driving song. The twins were trying to out sing Trixie, but Trixie was just too good. I was laughing and talking to Eddie who was very talkative today. Then Shape of your body came on, I loved that song, it always made me dance. There was something very sexy about it. The twins started cat calling me.

"Go mum go!" I laughed as we drove down the road as the sun rose to the east.

DPOV

It was surreal listening to most the people in the car singing, to of all people. They all seemed to know the words, to every song. As Rose drove she was laughing while talking to Eddie up the front in between singing, I couldn't hear her over the twins and Trixie but it looked like she knew all the words.

"How you doing?" I jumped a little, I'd forgotten Stan was next to me. He'd followed my gaze to Rose at the front.

"As well as can be expected," I looked out the window.

"She's changed a lot, that's easy to tell but I can still sense a lot of the old Rose there. I like it. She's calmed that recklessness down a bit, but it's still there, that glint in her eye."

I could hear the smile in his voice. Everyone always thought Stan hated Rose, but in truth he loved Rose, not in a romantic way but like a daughter, he once told me she was the only one who could push his buttons and he liked it. I knew that already, how couldn't you love someone like Rose? In fact he said he missed it when she left, said his classes were a bit boring. I smiled at the memory.

The song shifted, I didn't know this one. There was a good beat to it. And from the front I could barely hear Rose singing the words, it was so quick, but looking through the mirror I could see she got it down word from word. She also did a little body roll while seated, I hadn't seen her so carefree around me before, it was nice.

Again the song shifted but it was slow this time, the car went quiet as Rose sang about dancing barefoot on the grass, I'd never heard her actually sing. Did this woman's talents ever stop? She sang about looking perfect and I knew this song was written for her. All too soon the song shifted to something more familiar, I looked up, Rose gave me a knowing smile through the mirror.

"Didn't want you to feel left out back there Comrade." My heart fluttered, she'd called me Comrade. It's a stupid nickname but one that will forever make me think of her.

It was a song, and what surprised me more is that she knew the words to this song too. She laughed at my facial expression. I don't know what it was showing, but she was always surprising me.

All too soon we got to the mall, I stretched my long legs, I hated sitting in the back, my legs always got squished. Rose handed the keys to Eddie and linked Lissa's' arm with Trixie on her other side, I knew exactly what she was doing, it made me smile, without even thinking about it she automatically became the near guard.

The group walked toward a clothes shop, Stan was far, Eddie near and I was hovering. Lissa was picking everything up then putting them back again, she looked sad. Rose came up behind her and started talking; Lissa's smile came back on her face as she picked back up the item of clothing. I wondered was being spoken about.

The kids started wandering off, wanting to visit a music shop, after making eye contact with Eddie, I moved closer to the women so that Eddie could follow the twins, Stan had moved in to protect the outer area. We proceeded to visit a few shops all of them the norm, a baby shop, a few more clothes shops and to my surprise Rose strolled into a book shop.

Everyone else was now together so I followed her, watching her six. Rose in a book shop, that's one thing I wouldn't have thought about, she spoke to the assistant quickly who pointed in two directions. I followed Rose to the Shakespeare section; Rose didn't seem like the Shakespeare type, a crime or mystery, yes, but not Shakespeare. She picked up a copy of something then walked to another section, picking out a huge tomb of a book. We were in the horror section, yes this seemed more Rose. I walked up to her.

RPOV

Poor Lissa she was finding clothes she liked but then remembering she was pregnant put them back, I remember that feeling, it sucked, I told her I'd get her a band so that she could wear all her bottoms with minimal issues, and to just get a size bigger for her tops. She looked ecstatic.

We wondered around, I needed a few bits, the twins needed some warmer clothes and their birthday was very soon, but we didn't usually get each other presents; we liked to do things instead. Normally a party with our friends from the circus but sometimes a special dinner or a trip somewhere.

We passed a book shop, I remembered I'd finished my last book and needed a new one. I wanted Romeo and Juliet, I loved that play, Shakespeare was truly amazing I also fancied a scary one, so I decided on the master of horror Stephen King. Then I noticed him.

"Why are you following me?" He didn't think I'd seen him, I could tell by his second of hesitation.

"You're under the protection of the school, you need a guardian with you." He answered me with one eyebrow raised like it was obvious. I huffed, it's like being a baby having someone watch my every move. I walked back to the counter waiting for the staff member to notice that I was ready to purchase my books. Dimitri was eyeing my books.

"You want to know what I'm buying don't you?" I said without looking at him, I could sense his curiosity. I passed him the books, Stephen Kings IT and Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet. King was a huge favourite of mine, I mean somethings he wrote was just plan strange and bordering on inappropriate but I didn't dwell of those parts concentrating on the parts that mattered.

He asked me why these books. I spoke how I enjoyed the poetry of Shakespeare and how horror King had a great way of getting into the psyche of his readers and how he just plain creeped me out. He laughed at my honesty.

"I mean come on, a clown that not only changes into your worst fear but also eats children?" We were strolling back towards the others, "We travelled with a troupe, one of the guys liked to dress up as pennywise just to make me jump." He laughed at that. "Yeah well, jokes on him cause he ended up flying through the tent every time. He started wearing pads." I chuckled at the memory, poor Dimi he loved to dress up, a favourite of his was the Dr from Rocky horror show, yes heels and make up included.

We all stopped for coffee and shakes at a bistro, by the time me and Dimitri got inside everyone was sat at a big table and there was no space left.

"Got you guy's coffees." Trixie said jerking her head to towards a table for two next to theirs. Yeah subtle Trix, I thought.

Dimitri didn't seem to notice my friend's unsubtle way of getting us talking. He was asking me lots of questions, he wanted to know about poetry I liked, I told him my favourite was Valentine by Carol Ann Duffy, he said he'd need to find it, he'd never heard of Duffy. Without thinking I recited it.

 _Not a red rose or a satin heart.I give you an onion.It is a moon wrapped in brown paper.It promises lightlike the careful undressing of love._

 _Here.It will blind you with tearslike a lover.It will make your reflectiona wobbling photo of grief._

 _I am trying to be truthful.Not a cute card or a kissogram.I give you an onion.Its fierce kiss will stay on your lips,possessive and faithfulas we are,for as long as we are._

 _Take it.Its platinum loops shrink to a wedding ring,if you like.Lethal.Its scent will cling to your fingers,cling to your knife._

When I finished he asked when I started liking literature.

"We did a lot of travelling I had lots of time on my hands, also we were teaching the kids as we travelled something was going to stick eventually. While in the UK I did an A level in literature and did a home uni course so I actually ended up with a masters in literature. I could be a teacher if I wanted to." I told him truthfully. "Are you still reading nothing but westerns?" I asked, I already knew the answer but I didn't want to keep talking about me. Of course he was. He kept steering the conversation back to me.

"I've mostly been working there's not much to tell, but you've travelled the world. I expect you have so many stories." He asked me with a glint in his eye, when I told him I wanted to know more about him.

"I'm surprised you are at the school, I thought you'd have settled down by now." I was prying, but I did want to know, last I heard he had left to be with Tasha, to start a family.

"No, there's only one person I want to settle down with, but they became unavailable." I didn't take my eyes from his, what did he mean? I became unavailable, he left me! Thankfully Luca said he wanted my opinion on something in another shop. I got up to help him, Stan following us.

Luca showed me a shirt he liked, it looked good on him so I got it for him. We were leaving the shop when I saw a toddler, probably about two, by himself.

I looked around and noticed no one in the area. I bent down to his height.

"Hi little man, where's your mommy?" I told Luca to go find a security guard while I stayed with the little boy. I looked in my bag and found a toy car, I always carried something around with me, cars were a universal toy.

He decided he wanted to see it drop over and over again. I laughed as he crashed the car over and over.

Soon Luca was back and a guard along with a frantic looking woman.

"Oh Harry! You had me so worried!" She snatched him up.

"Mommy car crash!" The boy smiled at his mom. I smiled backing off when the woman grabbed my arm.

"Thank you, so much."

"I didn't do anything." I shrugged as I joined Luca and Stan.

"You're a natural." Stan said as I walked back towards the others.

"I've got two of them, I had a lot to learn." I shrugged.

DPOV

After Rose left the table, Lissa said that Ari needed a dress for her birthday, so we went to a shop full of teen fashion. Crop tops and miniskirts were all around. Lissa and Trixie kept holding dresses up, but Ari kept turning them down, saying thing they weren't right, that they were too young. Trixie told her she was young.

"Yeah but how many 12 year olds do you know have as big boobs as I have? No I don't want to look like some street walker but I also can't wear that stuff, it'll rise at the front! I'll look like some old person trying to hang on to their youth!" Her little outburst made me blush, I haven't had to deal with teen girls in puberty since I was a child myself, and then it was my sisters.

I looked a little longer then I noticed a dress I picked it up. It was a black dress, one that tied around the neck, I had no idea what it was called what I did know was that my sister Vika said that you couldn't go wrong with a black dress. I got her attention and asked how this was, holding it up for her to see. Her eyes lit up.

"That's it! Thanks Dimitri." She leaned up and kissed me on the cheek she tried it on with Trixie and Lissa going in with her, I waited outside. When finished I walked her to the register.

"What a great dad you are taking your daughter shopping." The attendant winked at me. I didn't say anything thinking it was better them to think I was her dad rather than some strange guy buying a young girl a dress. Ari linked my arm as we walked back to the others; it was time to get back.

Rose didn't want to drive on the way back she said something about driving automatic was cheating.

I smiled getting in the back again, Eddie was driving and Trixie jumped in next to him, she engaged him quickly in a conversation. Lissa and Ari was talking between themselves while Stan was sat with Luca, Luca was talking to Stan about Rose when she was younger. Rose got in last, clearly running through the seating arrangements in her head; I only saw a brief hesitation before she sat next to me.

We sat in silence for a little while, my mind wondering to the shop assistant calling me Ari's dad, and how I wished it was true. Having children with Rose, would've been amazing but then they wouldn't be these children, and they seemed perfect the way they were. Ari was kind and caring, and from the records Rose gave us, she was very smart and Luca was a very capable young man, I heard Rose tell Eddie how he and helped her restore a car and between them they maintained the camper.

RPOV

I ended up next to Dimitri, in the back seat, just like another journey, 12 years prior. I was well aware of his leg and arm touching mine, it sent electricity through me as I rested my head on the window.

"Rose are you ok?" I had to concentrate to bring my thoughts back to actual coherent thoughts. Dimitri had turned a little in his seat so he was facing me, bless him he looked a little squashed, I should have swapped seats with him so he had the aisle. I hadn't answered him yet so asked again.

"I'm fine, I was just thinking how alike this trip was like another one we had." Stan turned in his seat.

"Oh yes isn't that when Prince Victor got you that necklace?" I went quiet, I didn't need reminding about that now especially while in an enclosed space. I needn't worry about answering though as Dimitri answered.

"Yes I believe he did."

"I would've loved to seen you when you attacked Belikov, I bet you were ferocious." Stan carried on. Not noticing how I wasn't engaging in this conversation.

"Fierce, isn't the word I'd use." I murmured under my breath, I saw Dimitri smile next to me, he'd heard me. Changing the subject.

"So, find out who hit Luca yet Comrade?" Fuck it! I had said it again! I need to remember not to call him comrade. It was too easy to slip up around him, I needed to be on guard, I couldn't go sneaking around with him again. I needed the distance and I didn't want to get too involved when I hadn't even told him his children were in the same car as him.

"It wasn't intentional, the boy apparently was putting up a good fight, and they needed to subdue him." It was Stan who spoke again. Prick.

"The boy has a name." I heard Luca mutter in front of me.

"And what would you expect him to do? What would you do if you were forced into a car? Go quietly?" I didn't say it in anger, though it was laced heavily with attitude. Stan had no words to that. It was quiet for a moment but I was glad it was Dimitri who spoke next.

"You've trained him well, after seeing your, game? This morning. He fights at a high level. But then I don't expect any different from your children." Dimitri said softly.

"If it makes you feel any better Peters has been disciplined." Stan said in front of me. Haha Peters ay? Me and Peters needed a little talk.


	12. Chapter 9 training

Chapter 9 – Training

RPOV

The next few days passed in a blur, I was still trying to get on to a vampire schedule, the kids had started classes but because of their fighting level they were in the combat lesson with the seniors.

Trixie had been painting a lot and helped out in the infirmary when she could, she was medically trained after all, albeit with mothers and babies but she could still help out the doctor.

I was now helping out in several classes but I didn't feel like I was really needed, they were all training well, the only thing I think should be added was a bit of imagination. An extra flip here, a spin there, I told them to do the unexpected, it always threw the opponents concentration off.

We'd now been here a few weeks, I was settling in. My sleep cycle was back to normal, the twins loved the social aspect of school. Which I was happy about, they already were the life and soul of their classes. Luca had just enough cheek to be funny without getting into trouble, I didn't have that knack of knowing when to stop, they got that from Dimitri. He had the girls fawning over him. While Ari studied hard and worked hard the guys tried talking to her but she ignored them. That's my girl.

I knew they had classes with Dimitri and they had extra classes with him, only in the evening, just to make sure they had the schools 'techniques' down. They knew how to fight and could spar with any of the guardians and win almost every time, but guidelines said they needed to learn certain ways of doing things. The twins always came back exhausted but happy.

"I like him. He's always making us run, just like you said he would." Luca told me after a couple weeks of lessons.

"Yeah but we also spar every lesson, he moves well for someone his height." Ari finished for him.

Luca carried on, "yeah I expected him to be reading but I haven't seen one book yet." I looked at him, Dimitri always read those books when I was training, maybe its cause there's two of them. Hmmm.

"He's made me laugh a few times, he's witty." Ari added.

"You guys seem to be having it easy, he worked me to the bone, so hard my hands would blister. He's going soft in his old age." I told them even though I didn't believe it, I was now curious, maybe I'd pop to one of their sessions.

Now I was settled I mainly helped down at the elementary school, I was supposed to be teaching combat, but the hell with that instead we played games, mainly flag tag.

It wasn't to the extent of how the kids and I played but it was a great way of teaching reaction times, defence, when to go on the offense and when to work as a team and to think independently. Apparently their favourite lesson was mine; I was a little smug about that.

I loved watching those kids have fun running around, I knew the guardians that trained them were happy that I was able to bring fun to the kids.

How hard was it? Then I remembered most of the guardians hadn't experienced what I had. So sometimes I'd put some music on and we'd dance. I really enjoyed teaching those kids. Who'd have thought it? Word travelled, obviously, as often other guardians would find an excuse to help out in my lessons. Even Stan came once, he told me he wanted to make sure I wasn't corrupting the next generation, I could tell he was joking as there was a glint in his eyes.

Life soon became teaching, working out, and socialising with my friends and family. I still hadn't met up with Adrian, I knew he'd be here soon and he'd still visit me in my dreams. But I was looking forward to seeing him the flesh.

I needed a run, I felt irritable if I hadn't ran in a few days. It was sun rising, I like to run this time of day, it was quieter about and it would be easier to see soon.

I yearned for miles of fields to run through, a bit of cross country. I needed a challenge; the kids were in bed so I couldn't run with them. I was running my usual circuit of the perimeter when I had the most amazing idea. I could go running in the woods, there's always obstacles there. I was changing direction when I caught sight of Dimitri, he was by the cabin again. Did he spend a lot of time here? He heard me coming and looked up.

"Hey." I said brightly as I came to a stop not far from him. Things were becoming relaxed between us. We'd never broached our pasts together but I was being a coward and though I had questions, loads in fact but I couldn't face the answers, so stayed mum.

"Rose." He said with a nod in my direction. Was that really his idea of a hello? He made it tense in a matter of seconds.

"Sup?" I asked forcing a nonchalant voice out. I began stretching my muscles out I needed it to help with the jumping I'd be doing soon. He was quiet for a moment.

"Thought I'd go for a run." Sure enough he was in his workout clothes. "But I don't want to disturb you." He said stretching his own muscles.

"I was headed for the woods anyway." He cocked his head to the side a puzzled look on his face.

"Why the woods? Surely you can't get you're speed up running through trees." I smiled at him; he'd been watching me run.

"It's not always about speed. I'm bored of the same track, it's more fun." I said, he didn't understand it. I think it was that parkour was in my blood now; I liked the spontaneity of not knowing what I'd find on an expedition. The jumping, the leaping, the thinking on your feet, always thinking. It made me feel free, just like being on the silks or pole. I liked the soreness after; the feeling that I'd worked my body to the max.

"Can I join you?" He asked, I was intrigued as to why he wanted to run through the woods with me. I nodded slowly and without another word I took off with Dimitri close behind.

The area immediately around the school was clearer than it was as we got deeper. The only sounds I could hear were our breathing, our footsteps as we ran through the brush and the few scatterings of birds as we flew past them. Soon it was getting harder to pass in between trees without jumping over brush and things. Dimitri still let me lead, letting me set the pace.

Up ahead I saw the way was blocked but I quickly eyed a fallen tree. I used the fallen tree to propel me up to a branch that I used to swing me past the thickened brush.

I landed with a roll on the other side. I stopped waiting to see how Dimitri would do it, he was too heavy to use the branch that I had used to swing across.

What he did instead was jump on to the fallen tree, kicking off from the tree that was still upright, tucked himself in as he rolled through the air and landed gracefully next to me. I was impressed. He'd been teaching himself parkour.

DPOV

Seeing her move through the woods was a very alluring sight. I'd noticed that her fighting style had evolved to include a lot of parkour techniques, which made sense. And although parkour wasn't a fighting style it helped move the body in ways I wouldn't have thought about.

If I ever wanted to spar with her again and stand a chance of beating her, then I needed to evolve my own fighting habits. As it was, I knew she'd take me down easily with her new knowledge. I'd been studying parkour for a few weeks; practicing in the night, well daytime, when everyone was asleep. I had the basics down, but wanted to try it out. I knew that Rose would be running soon, she favoured sunrise.

I'd seen her as she passed the cabin every evening, sometimes doing flips and leaps through the immediate under growth. But as I taught myself more I found I wanted to watch as she handled herself first hand, and the only way to do that was to train with her again. But would she let me?

I was nervous asking her, I'm surprised she didn't see my hand shake. I was surprised when she said she was going into the woods today, I'd not seen her enter the thicker parts and wondered why she wanted to today. But I was happy when she agreed.

I let her set the pace I was still new to free running and wanted to see how she worked things out, it was awe-inspiring watching her throw herself through the air over obstacles, her body could do amazing things. She came to a particularly thick part of under growth, I slowed down thinking we'd go another way, but without hesitation she swung on a branch and landed on the other side, she was so graceful. I knew she was waiting for me, I couldn't use the same branch I was too heavy, I saw my plan and hoped I wouldn't land on my arse in front of Rose.

I kicked out from the tree, summersaulting through the air about the undergrowth landing next to Rose. She slowly looked my body up and down, nodded then ran on. If I didn't know better I'd say she was checking me out.

An hour later we were back at the gym grabbing water. I sunk to the ground.

"I don't think I've ever felt this sore after a workout, I have muscles sore that I didn't even know I had." I puffed out catching my breath. She laughed sitting next to me. She hardly had any hard breathing except I could see perspiration on her skin.

"It's great isn't it? The feeling of being free, just running and reacting. Makes you feel alive doesn't it?" I gazed up at her from my position on the floor. She looked stunning, even if we had just been working out, her hair was trying to escape her bun, she had a few scrapes and scratches, taking an inventory of my body I felt a few on me too.

I can see the appeal of free running for people like us, it really did help with reaction times, but it was more than that, as dhampirs we naturally graduate towards the risky things, this helped with that natural instinct. I think I may have found a new lesson for novices.

"I found Peters in the infirmary the other day." Rose didn't even try to hide her smile.

"I'm sure I have no idea what you're talking about." She said with mock innocence. The night staff had found Peters unconscious near the church. I knew Rose had bided her time and got her payback for Peters hitting Luca.

"Well apparently he can't remember what happened." I carried on, she was smiling. She couldn't keep herself out of trouble.

"And I hear you're causing a stir in the lower campus." I added sitting up. It's true she had, she refused to teach combat skills, saying they had lessons in that already, that the kids also need fun before being turned into brainless machines.

"Nothing they can't handle." She said grinning and taking a mouthful of water.

"I also see your game of flag tag has taken over the school." She openly laughed at this.

"Yeah Liss is not happy, some of the juniors were trying to climb the roofs. I had to lay down some rules for them." I remember that talk, I was in the back of the room, watching as she spoke to, easily 60 teenagers, every single one was watching her every move. She was the inspiring teacher and didn't even know it.

"It's not about going up onto the roofs, it's about the evading, the thrill of the chase. Use what you know; do you know how to land if you fall from a height of 30 feet?" She'd asked the room, I swear every child shook their head. "But do you know the layout of the grounds? Do you know where the spots are that can help you evade your opponents? Do you know the training you've all had? And do you know each other?

You've all trained together for years, you should know each other's personalities, how to trap them to get their flag. The point in flag tag is to have fun, but don't put yourself in unneeded risk." A few started to protest saying how she'd swung down the flag pole, but it didn't faze her in the slightest. "True, but did any of you spent every waking hour for two years training in acrobatics?" I was engrossed in her story; she'd learned acrobatics? Shaking my head back to the present, I looked at Rose.

"Yeah I remember." Bring me back to the present. She was shocked to hear I was there, she obviously didn't see me.

"Where did you learn acrobatics?" I asked she seemed to have led some mysterious exotic life.

"With the circus." She said taking another sip of water, this time spilling a bit down her chest, I watched it fall, mesmerised. She hastily wiped it away.

"You travelled with a circus?" Trying to not concentrate on the water that went down her top, I asked what she'd done. "What did you do there?"

"A bit of this and that. Being what I am, I could do more of the daring things that no one else would go near, the pole, silks and the trapeze were my favourite, but I did the bars and rope too."

"The silks? Pole?" I asked I had no idea what they were. She smiled.

"Yes the dancing pole." I wracked my brain trying to think of a dancing pole, it wouldn't come, then it clicked.

"You mean like a lap dancing pole?" I asked shocked. She laughed at my face.

"Don't make that face at me. I never stripped and its hard work. 30 foot up, just trusting the strength of your body to move and hold you. And the silks are like two ribbons hanging, you knot them around you so you don't fall." I really wanted to see her do this, I bet she wore little outfits. She laughed again at my face.

"Stop being a perv, I can see the cogs working behind your eyes." She laughed again getting up. "It's getting late, see you later comrade." She walked out the gym. I had the biggest smile on my face, I could feel it. I haven't laughed like that for ages. My dampened fire had reignited, and it was all because of my Roza.


	13. Chapter 10 - Sparring

Chapter 10 – Sparring

RPOV

More weeks had passed, Lissa stomach was growing steadily. Trix said the baby was doing very well. The kids were still doing really well at school, and Trixie had, not surprisingly, started dating Eddie, who was at the house most of his time off. I'm glad my room was the other end of the hall.

I was now working out daily with Dimitri, I was disappointed that we hadn't sparred yet but I wasn't surprised either. I knew he was dubious about sparring with me, I saw him watching when I sparred against Eddie or the twins. He watched intently every time.

I goaded him as much when I could. A little, 'scared to be taken by a girl, comrade' here, a little, 'go on you know you want to kick my butt' there. In truth I was so bored, life had become predictable. I wanted, no needed, a challenge while sparring, the twins were my closest match, and though they had strength and speed it was useless unless we were alone.

I heard Dimitri had added Parkour as an elective lesson for students, it was such a popular lesson that they needed extra lessons so everyone could do it safely. Me, Luca and few guardians spent a couple afternoons building some extra obstacles for the students as there wasn't enough 'safer' obstacles for the beginners.

I'd just walked into the gym, morning classes wasn't going to start for a while yet, I was hoping to let off some steam with a good sparring session. Being around Dimitri so much had made me antsy, Trix told me to 'go scratch my itch' but no I didn't want to use b.o.b while thinking about Dimitri, though she suggested using Dimitri. I spotted Eddie, Dimitri, Stan and a few others in the corner of the room.

"Who am I taking on today?" I asked knowing none of them would volunteer, the guys were too scared, Lissa told me there was talk of a mass 'attack Rose' to see if I could actually be taken down, I laughed at this news. Then that Russian said they three words I really wanted to hear, well no not those three words, another three words.

"I'm feeling lucky." There was a sudden intake of breath; everyone stared as I threw my gym bag straight down. Inside I was doing flips, he was the one to beat, he was powerful and graceful. He reminded me of a bear, full of raw power. I'd been told my whole life I was a wild cat, but what was a wild cat compared to a bear?

I hoped I hadn't given away all my cards yet. "Let's see if you can still keep me on my toes." He said with a smile. He'd been so relaxed with me in the past few weeks, I knew we still had a lot to talk about it, but it was like we'd moved past it, it was a false sense of security I did know that and then there was still sexual tension, but it was manageable, well mostly.

"Bring it on Comrade." All the guardians in the gym had disappeared to the viewing platform, I don't blame them; they didn't want to be caught up in our session. I saw money being exchanged; the cheeky bastards were taking bets. I wondered what my odds were.

"Ready Roza?" He called me Roza I gushed for half a second, then he smiled. He knew what he was doing, trying to get into my head. I'd play dirty if was going there. "No holding back." I knew what he meant, he wanted to go at it like it was a life or death situation, this I could do.

We stalked each other, waiting for the other to go for it. I liked to go on defence; he knew that, he'd watched me fight hundreds of times.

No I needed to be unpredictable. So what did I do? I slid across the floor taking his left leg out from under him, I was aiming for both but one was better than nothing, he righted himself quickly, bringing his leg down to me, which I caught flipping it up so I could stand and punch him in the stomach, he twisted to the side so it didn't make a full impact, he made a swipe at my ribs that caught me off guard. I backed up, I could hear jeering from the platform, there were even more people here now.

Dimitri went in for the attack again but I flipped, he spun expecting me to land behind him but misjudged me and I landed exactly how I wanted to, my thighs on his shoulders, using the momentum of my flip I flipped him over with me now straddling his chest. He wiggled and bucked, trying to hook a leg around my chest. I lost my grip on him as he flung me towards the wall; I used the wall to propel a flying kick back towards Dimitri, who caught it on his shoulder. I stopped in a crouch waiting for the next move, we were both breathing heavily, zoned completely on each other.

He struck out with his left but I ducked it using both my fists to punch his stomach, I heard the wind blow out of him. As he staggered backwards, I used it to my advantage, again pinning him to the floor, but he twisted me so he was on top of me, I couldn't find a way out so I did what any girl would do in this position, I kicked him in the groin, he rolled straight off though he recovered quicker than I expected.

He ran at me pinning me face forward in to the wall, I pushed back with all my strength, but he still had hold of me. I brought my head back sharply and felt it connect with his nose, he swore in Russian but he loosened his grip on me.

I spun around and grabbed him from behind and pushed him down, while grabbing my practice steak from my leg and staking him. I was completely out of breath, slowly my hearing came back, there was a roar, like the sea smashing against rocks. Then I noticed all the people were cheering from the stands. When did they all arrive? Dimitri wiggled underneath me, I looked down and gasped, he was pouring blood out his nose. Fuck! I quickly got off him.

"I'm sorry!" I said helping him up, he didn't look upset or annoyed. He just laughed; he was still out of breath.

"You were holding back before weren't you?" He said taking his top off to try and catch the blood.

"Well I can't tell you all my secrets." I smiled. I pulled him of towards the bathroom; we had to clear him up. He sat on the only chair as I reached for the first aid kit. Memories came flooding back of when I'd helped patch him up during field experience. Thankfully it had already stopped bleeding but it still looked bad.

"It's not broken, looks worse than it is, you'll have wicked bruises tomorrow though." I was a little embarrassed. I had never hurt anyone like this during sparring.

I was cleaning him up and I'd gotten most the blood from his face cleaned up but as I reached for more gauze I misjudged the amount of room I had. My boobs were now fully in his face I could feel his nose in my cleavage. He inhaled. I pulled back immediately.

"Fuck! Sorry."

DPOV

She kicked my ass, and I had loved every second of it.

I was now just sat here enjoying her touches, when her breasts were suddenly in my face, it didn't hurt too much. Did she do it on purpose? I shouldn't have done it, but I took a deep breath in. She had an intoxicating aroma. The smell of her perspiration, knowing it was because of me, did things to my nether regions. She pulled back swearing. I didn't often hear her curse anymore and smiled at it.

It wasn't on purpose, she was blushing. She was so beautiful, I don't think I'd seen her blush before, at least not like this.

"So was it what you expected?" She asked hiding her embarrassment with bravado. She was talking about the fight. She was wiping my hands now, my knuckles were bleeding, I don't even remember when I'd done it.

"So much more Roza," my voice had gone deeper. I reached up and caressed her cheek, she closed her eyes leaning into it. Her hand covered mine, caressing the hand that was caressing her. I noticed her hands were bloody too, I took them and started cleaning her hands. I looked her over, she'd have bruises tomorrow, we both would.

"I have never had a fight like that in all my years. You. Are. Amazing. My Roza." I leaned in, I wanted to touch her swollen lips, I wanted to kiss every mark on her body, I wanted to kiss every part where we'd hurt each other. I was so close I could feel her breath, I could feel the electric charge coming from her, making my lips tingle, I was about to close those last few millimetres then her eyes widened. She leaned back making my hands fall from hers.

"I'm sorry." She got up and left leaving the door open.


	14. Chapter 11 - Dinner Party

Chapter party

RPOV

About a week later,

"Hey Liss?" I called her as I ran up to her. She was walking through the building heading to the offices, her bump was massive now, she only had 6 weeks left, or there about's. "I wanted to ask something, my plans for the twin's birthdays are now kinda up in the air. I'd arranged a party back in Dakota but obviously things changed.

So I've thought about some options, either I hire somewhere and throw it there or I have it out in the grounds. I have no idea if we can invite humans here; it's not something I really thought about as a student." I looked at her taking on board all the information, then finally…

"Hold it here, we can make arrangements for accommodations." I was relieved; we always celebrated the twins birthday with the guys from Sem'ya and didn't want to break this tradition.

"Brilliant, no need for rooms or anything, they'll all sort themselves out. Just give them some ground and they're good." I told her what they were, so we came up with a deal for when they stayed. "I'll see you tonight." I said walking back the way I'd come.

I hadn't cooked for so many people in a very long time. I was unsure of what I should do. In the end I went with a chicken dish I'd learnt in Peru, a rice dish and some bread that was native to that area. I'd also made a dessert but I wouldn't bring those out yet. I'd learnt a lot of culinary skills since being on the run, I had some hungry mouths to feed so it was either learn to cook or buy a lot of takeout.

"Hey sweetness, you should go get ready, I'll finish this off." Trixie said handing me a glass of wine, I gave her a hug as she took the spoon out of my hands. I was so grateful for Trixie. I passed Ari on my way upstairs.

"You look beautiful honey." Her dress was a that came to her to her knees. She was so beautiful. She shooed me away, rolling her eyes, as she carried on downstairs.

I ran upstairs for a quick shower and change of clothes. I was in the shower when I heard a knock, dammit. I rushed out and dried off hurriedly, grabbing the first clothes I could find, I didn't have time to dry or style my hair, I just stuck it up in a bun, hoping I'd dried it enough it wouldn't drip on my top, which happened to be one of Eddies shirts. He spent so much time here, with Trixie, that I ended up washing his clothes a lot, I shrugged as I pulled on my favourite jeans. I didn't bother with shoes, I'm in my home, it's strange when people wear shoes at home. I came to a stop as I entered the living space.

All my friends were here together, Adrian, Christian, Eddie, Lissa and Dimitri along with Ari, Luca and Trixie. I had a very warm feeling inside. It was all very quiet.

"Little Dhampir, you still look amazing as usual." Oh Adrian I hadn't spoken to him in weeks, he knew I was back of course, but he'd been busy. He visited my dreams, but being in person was a lot better.

"Well someone's got to look amazing, is that receding hair line I see?" I walked into his open arms, he held on tight not wanting to let go. Trixie had already given out drinks while I went to finish the dinner. Everyone was talking animatedly,

"Nice shirt." I looked to my left.

"It's Eddies, if he leaves his washing around its fair game to anyone else who wants to use it." I said to Dimitri as I was frying the rice. He gave a little chuckle.

"You know I was worried for a while then before Eddie and Trixie got together." I gave him a puzzled look.

"Why would you be worried?" I said taking a sip of my wine.

"Because I thought she was your girlfriend." I spat my wine out, hitting the cupboard's. He laughed at my reaction. I chuckled myself; it wasn't the first time people had made that assumption. That's what happens when two women travel together. Thankfully I didn't need to answer.

It was funny; the table we had wasn't big enough for everyone so I had to improvise. I placed all the food on the counter so that everyone could help themselves. The area looked crowded but in a good way, Lissa, Ari, Luca and Trixie was sat at the table, Eddie was perched on the side of the sofa talking to Adrian who was sat on the sofa, Dimitri was stood against the kitchen worktop and I was sat on the island.

"This looks and smells amazing." Lissa smelled the food in front of her.

"Tastes amazing too." Eddie said while practically inhaling his own food, he'd eaten here many times already. There was silence for a minute while everyone ate. I was beginning to get a little self-conscious when no one spoke.

"OMG. Rose. Finally something that doesn't make me nauseous, I need this every day." Lissa said before taking another mouthful. I laughed, I remember how nauseous I felt with the twins, I didn't miss that.

"That would be my job." Christian spoke up after he'd swallowed. "Where did you learn to cook this?"

"We picked this up in Peru. We stayed with a family there, they'd cook feasts every night. We were helping them get the crops in; she could literally make nothing into a banquet. It was amazing to watch really, I asked if I could help and there it is. This was the first thing she showed me."

We were soon swapping stories, the kids loved hearing of my very lively time at the school, including the scavenger hunt I'd taken part in for Lissa, they howled with laughter, especially when Dimitri confessed to helping me.

"I can't believe you helped her!" Lissa was in shock.

"Why are you moaning? You got your chocolate didn't you?" I said with a smile. Dimitri had joined me on the island, Ari's head rested on both mine and his knees, as I stroked it.

But I think everyone liked it when Trixie or the twins spoke, telling everyone some of my many misadventures out in the world. Trixie told them about the single most important day in my life, the day I became a mum.

"Let me set the scene, we were running from the villagers from this primitive village somewhere in Brazil, when numb nuts here decides this is the best time for her contractions to start."

"Hey it's your fault, you knew how they'd react to you dying your hair bright Green, they were superstitious." She laughed at me but carried on.

"I was timing them, they started coming thick and fast, I thought she was going to give birth in Betty on the side of the road. We lost the villagers thankfully but we'd gotten ourselves lost and we were in the middle of nowhere.

Then Rose turned into the devil, she was cursing me and the father, she said she'd gauge my eyes out if I didn't find painkillers soon." Everyone was howling in laughter.

"And then like some miracle we found this mansion, I must have looked like a crazy person, speeding down the drive, thankfully it belonged to a dear old lady by the name of Vera, she'd retired years before to care for her husband, who had died a few years before. She had loads of medical equipment, I helped Rose to a bed and she almost immediately started pushing, and then suddenly there was Luca. Vera helped me sort him out and then the contractions started again, Rose here started to panic.

And get this, this is they funny part, she started pushing again thinking it was the placenta but it wasn't a placenta was it Ari?" Ari blushed looking at her aunt. "Rose didn't know she was having twins. Afterwards she just sat there shocked looking at them both. The best day of my life that was. It's what got me training to be a midwife." She had tears in her eyes.

"And that right there is why we don't reminisce and drink." I said holding up my glass to Trixie who laughed and downed her glass. "I'm cutting you off." I joked handing her the bottle to fill up. I'd had a few to many myself, I don't usually drink, but it wasn't like we were out in uncontrolled environment. More stories swapped some getting louder as the night wore on-

"- And there she was covered in red paint about to be married to the chiefs eldest son." Everyone was laughing Eddie actually fell on the floor laughing.

"How was I supposed to know that winning that fight would mean I was engaged?" I said in my defence, Dimitri was laughing so much next to me he was rocking me. "I should have known something was up when I was surrounded in women who were trying to take my clothes off."

That started another howl of laughter. Luca had brought the chocolate brownies in while we were all laughing; there was silence for a second.

"So Rose, in all your travels, what was your favourite day that you can think of?" Liss asked. I thought for a second.

"We were travelling with our friends who are a performance troop, they're called Sem'ya. It was dusk by the time we'd finished packing up and were about to leave, when I went to find Ari and Luca, they'd had fallen asleep in the camper, they were 6 maybe? It was obvious that Ari had been crying…"

"That's right, I asked Dimi if he would marry me, he said no." Ari said with a sheepish smile. "Luca found me and hugged me until I fell asleep." She looked at her brother.

"His arms were wrapped around you and he wouldn't let you go. I saw his hand, it was all bloody. I tried to move Luca so I could patch his hand up. But.."

"I told you to buzz off because I told Ari I wouldn't leave her." Luca said smiling at me.

"I cleaned your hand as best I could and left you to sleep. I later found out Luca had punch Dimi in the stomach for being mean to his sister. Did I mention that Dimi is a six foot Russian? Luca left him with a massive bruise."

There was laughter in the room. "So how is that your best day?" Eddie asked.

"Because she knew that they'd always look out for each other. " Dimitri answered like it should have been obvious.

"Exactly." I said staring at him. Is it possible we still got each other after all this time? At that point Ari yawned, breaking my train of thought. "Kids, time for bed." They grumbled a little but went on up. Lissa looked at the time, it was really late now.

"This has been a great night Rose, thank you, I'm going to put this baby to bed." She spoke with a yawn.

"Go on go get some sleep." Everyone started leaving, having things to do in the morning. I popped to the loo, wine isn't the best idea for me, I was a little dizzy.

Trixie had started sorting the dishes out. But I stopped her, "No, go on, bed, I got this." She started to protest. "I'm not taking no for an answer, go on go look after your man."

Eddie was waiting by the stairs, she didn't need convincing anymore and went up. I started the tap, I watched at the suds began expanding. I felt really uncomfortable in my jeans, too much food and wine, so I took them off, there that's so much better. I put my ipod earphones in, I was listening to the fifty shades soundtrack, I love that crazy in love cover.

I was swaying to it while I started singing; I let my hair down, the alcohol adding to my inhibitions.

DPOV

I'd had an amazing night, hearing the story of how the twins were born was great, but the other stories were just as great to hear. Rose had gotten up to so much while she had been away.

I found out her tattoo was a bet she'd made with Trixie that she'd lost, I hadn't gotten a good look at it yet as she always wore a vest top while training but while sparring I'd noticed it. It was blue and looked like a henna design. It looked amazing against Rose's skin. I wanted to trace the lines across her skin.

How Luca's first word had been poo and how Ari could swim by the time she was one and was an excellent swimmer. I laughed so much my side hurt, it was a great relaxing evening. This was the kind of evening, I had seen while watching Rose, Trixie and the twins. How many times had I wished I was a part of one those nights. Now I was, I didn't want it to end. I wanted Rose and the kids in my life, we both needed answers and soon.

I was in the living room, collecting plates and glasses when I heard Rose telling Trixie to go upstairs. I wasn't paying much attention, just trying to help. When I heard a zip I turned to the noise to find Rose had taken her jeans off, she knew I was here right?

She had her earphones in, she started swaying to some beat I couldn't hear. The she started singing, wow, she really did have a wonderful voice, it was seductive. She let her hair fall down her back, still a little damp for her earlier shower. She looked amazing in the shirt, she moved her hips seductively; her hands feeling their away around her midriff.

She was in her own world, I knew I shouldn't be here watching her, but I couldn't tear my eyes away, her body moving in ways I'd never seen. Her eyes looked out the window in front of her and froze, she'd locked her eyes with me through our reflections.

Her gaze following though our reflections as I walked behind her putting my arms around her waist, she relaxed into me, her body moulding to mind, like we were made for each other.

She was still listening to the music as I bent to kiss her neck. She moaned my name quietly. Her head turned to take my lips with hers, it was like an eruption the second our lips met we couldn't keep or hands off each other.

Before I knew it she was on the counter her legs wrapped around my waist, her arms pulling me in closer, my arousal pushing into hers. I had no memory of putting her on the counter, the dirty plates broken on the floor.

She moaned again, bucking her hips into mine, as we kept kissing. I moved the crutch of her underwear to the side, omg she was so turned on. It made me want her even more.

"My Roza."

RPOV

As soon he said my name my brain switched back on; it was like a slap to the face. WHAT THE FUCK WAS I DOING?! I pushed him back, pushing myself off the counter at the same time. I moved away from Dimitri putting the island between us. Dimitri was still figuring out what had happened, we were both breathing hard.

Eddie came crashing down the hallway, half dressed with his stake in his hand, he took in the scene in front of him and backed straight out. Leaving me and Dimitri alone again.

"Don't do that again." I breathed in between pants. He moved to get closer but I moved around the island the opposite, I was stood on broken plates, they were cutting my feet, good the pain can keep me focused. "No stay away from me."

"Rose I don't understand, you were there with me, what happened?" I couldn't answer him; I didn't want to cry in front of him.

"I don't make it a habit to sleep with anyone while I'm drunk. I'm sorry Dimitri but I think you should go home." I could see the hurt and confusion on his face as he turned and left. As I heard the door close I sank the floor, the tears I had held back flowed freely. I felt arms embrace me, through my tears I could see Trixie. I sobbed into her, she just held me. I didn't even notice Eddie clearing the plates around us.

The next few days were my lowest point, the guilt was eating me, that's what this was. I knew I needed to tell Dimitri about Ari and Luca. But how? We've been here for weeks now and I still haven't told him. I was lost in my thoughts when one of the gate guards approached me.

"Rose? There's a load of trucks at the front gates, said something about wanting you to show them a good time?" I could tell he was embarrassed by the message. "Sorry, it's what he said to say. He said you'd know who it was." I did indeed.

It was day break so it was late in the campus day. A smile broke out on my face, I was on my porch of my house as I shouted back through the house.

"It's show time!" It took a second then three pairs of running feet went thundering through the house.

It was comical to watch actually. Within minutes we were running to the gates jumping in excitement. I bounded up to the gates fumbling in my haste to open them and jumped straight into the open arms of one of our closest friends, Dimi.

"Hello beautiful." He was Russian and his name was Dimitri, believe it or not, but that's where the likeliness's stopped. I really didn't like calling him by his full name so I started calling him Dimi, it stuck so now everyone calls him that. He has golden hair, blue eyes and a ripped body most guys would kill for. He said wrapping his arms around me, kissing my head. "Missed you in Kansas." He pouted at me.

"Yeah change of plans." I told him now embracing as many others as I could, all of them with full smiles. I was so happy it had been a year since we'd all seen each other. I jumped into the front cab showing them where they could park. They were parking behind the guest staff housing as there was a lot of space there.

I was showing some of the troupe where I would be staying if they needed anything when Sam came out from behind a trailer and picked me straight up in a bridal hold. Sam, had really dark skin, bright white teeth along with a very buff bod, he didn't work out like Dimi but he was almost as fit, he was also British.

"Hello sunshine." He said spinning me around. "We have a surprise for you, little Rosa. Close your eyes."

He carried me a ways before saying, "-m'lady, your chariot awaits." I opened my eyes and screamed.

"OMG!!! You brought her, oh I missed you!" I jumped from Sam's arms and straight onto the bonnet of my car. "My baby, look at her she's so pretty." I cooed at her.

"Look at her, isn't she just sexy?" I said turning the Dimi and Sam.

"Yeah she is." Dimi said looking at me. Sam slapped him on the arm, "-excuse me? What am I chopped liver?" Dimi looked at his husband, "no but you'll do," he said winking and moving off.

I was still stroking my car, nicknamed, The Beast. Luca and I restored that baby from a wreck, now she was sleek and sexy. She was slate grey with a black luggage rack on top.

I'd left her with Dimi to look after as I couldn't afford to keep both the Beast and Betty running; she still had my stuff inside. I turned from my baby and hopped down. "She looks amazing still, thank you Sam." I gave him another hug; I was full of hugs today. I wrapped my arm around his waist while Sam rested his arm around my shoulder. We walked like that through the camp that was setting up.

"Rosie put an old man out of his misery, marry me." Haha I turned towards the voice, it belonged a white haired man in his 80's. He'd been with this troupe since the 50's, he was only a boy when he started on a hot dog stand.

"Joe, how are you not dead yet?" I said walking towards him; he was sat outside his trailer smoking on his pipe while he watched the others setting up. I gave him a hug, telling him I'd stop by soon. There were people everywhere to greet, my mood had done a 180, I felt relaxed here. I was called over to the big top, it was relaxing to just switch off and help set up.

DPOV

What had I done? I didn't understand. I hadn't seen Rose in days; I could still feel her wrapped around me. As usual I was walking my route around the perimeter. There were more guardians on shift this evening, the guests for the party should be arriving soon. We wouldn't normally accommodate so many people, especially humans, but the school was getting something out of this deal as well. I heard the call go out, more hands needed to help organise the chaos.

I came into view of the gate; I spotted Rose who was impatiently trying to open them. As soon as they were open she ran straight into a blonde man's arms. Is this why she closed down? Was she with him? I didn't like watching her in his arms.

I roamed the make shift camp, as they set up. Everyone was very friendly, these people were from everywhere. I heard accents from across the world, I even heard Russian spoken from somewhere. It looked like chaos but everyone had a purpose. I wasn't trying to spy on Rose but I spotted her in the arms of a man, what was going on? I stopped when I noticed she was standing in front of a grey car, it was beefy. I watched as she jumped up and down like a child on their birthday. She bounced onto the bonnet; I couldn't help but notice how she cuddled it with the biggest smile on her face.

She was fascinating to watch, it looked like she was stopping to speak to everyone she was so animated. I did notice she had an arm wrapped around the guy. Maybe this was the boyfriend? She stopped to speak to an old white haired man who was sat on a stool in front of his caravan; he was smoking a pipe. Rose hugged him and spoke for a minute before she walked towards a group of people who were pulling equipment out of the trucks.

Rose didn't hesitate and jumped straight to work, she helped as they unfolded and raised scaffolding. I couldn't take my eyes off of her as she took her hoodie off and as I caught a glimpse of her stomach, smooth yet with a slight hint of abs I was transfixed.

I watched her body contort and move as she stretched and strained helping to lift poles and lights. Even though I knew what it was and I watched closely as they put it up, I was still captivated by the view in front of me. A white and red striped big top tent. The circus had come to St Vladimir's.


	15. Chapter 12 all the fun of the circus

Chapter 12 – All the fun of the Circus

RPOV

During the rest of the morning hours we put all the booths up, St Vladimir's was getting a full circus, food stools and all. I'd learnt a lot of skills with these people and I found a passion as a performer, I didn't care if I performed in front of people or if I was just practising by myself. I just liked moving through the air, like I was a bird.

Being a dhampir made these tricks easier as I had a keen eye for the routines that, for some, would be impossible.

I could see him in the corner of my eye, as the head of security he was always going to be here, I just tried to ignore him, as much as could anyway.

It was afternoon hours before I got to bed, I kept my window open as the smell of candy floss, popcorn and burgers started wafting through. The constant noise was like a harp to my ears and I fell to sleep quickly.

When I woke up the sun was setting, I dressed and came downstairs the twins and Trixie weren't at home. I was alone, I didn't expect to see them either. It was Saturday after all, there were no lessons or chores. I slowly got changed, revelling in my aloneness, I made a coffee and headed out to the big top.

DPOV

The campus was full of excitement, the students knew they would be watching a show tonight, you could taste the anticipation in the air.

I was doing rounds now, Lissa had given me the night off, but she also insisted I came to the show, something about needing to stop being so anti-social. I did want to go, I hadn't seen the circus since I was a child, but I also didn't want to fake happiness when all I felt was sadness.

I was given permission to enter all areas, so right now I was in the big top walking the tent, I was taking notes of exit points.

I heard laughing that I recognised, I looked up to see Trixie and Eddie, they were stood with the blonde guy from the front gates and the guy that had had his arms around Rose. Ari and Luca were stood behind them talking to some other kids, I automatically looked around for Rose but I couldn't see her.

"Dimitri come here." Eddie called me over and introduced me to the blonde guy, he was Russian and they called him Dimi. I knew his actual name would be Dimitri, like mine. I wonder why they called him Dimi, normally the nickname would be Dimka.

Eddie was checking numbers with Dimi for later on when I heard Trixie start wolf whistling and then the twins started cheering. I turned to see what the commotion was and I floored.

There was Rose, she had her long hair hanging down but it was swept off from one side, she was wearing a black sequined dress that only just covered her, there was a lot of skin on show but then I realised that the skin showing was actually covered by skin coloured fabric. She looked stunning, she had no make-up on but somehow that made her even more beautiful.

Rose smiled, a wicked smile as she made an over the top bow to her kids, who were still cheering her. She turned away from them shaking her head and started climbing a ladder; the tent fell silent except for some music that had started playing.

She reached a small platform, stopped and took a deep breath. In time to the music she jumped from the platform, she reached out her hands and grabbed the trapeze just at the right time.

I couldn't take my eyes away as she swung from one side of the tent to the other, at a very high height. She was turning and changing so quickly keeping in time to the music. She was mesmerising as she let go of the swinging trapeze summersaulted then grabbed it again before she could fall.

One second she was stood on the swinging pendulum the next she was hanging from her feet. I couldn't believe what I was watching she made it look so effortless.

The music took on an opera sound; it reminded me of a pirate's theme maybe. When I did glimpse her face she was all smiles. I remember my conversation with her about this, about how she felt like she was flying. As the music began to draw to a close she landed on the platform she started on breathing deeply.

She climbed down making a line for Dimi, he kissed her on the cheek.

"Not my best run." She was saying, "I'd prefer not to take that route tonight."

"Nonsense. You were amazing like usual." Dimi told her but she didn't look convinced. She shook her head.

"No, if I do much I could make mistakes, at those heights you don't want to make mistakes." She said her tone said it was the final say in the matter. She sat on the side of the ring, slipping high heels on her feet.

"Sam fancy taking me round the block?" She asked, he jumped straight to attention holding his hand out for her.

"You aren't having all the fun little Rosa." Dimi said asking for Trixie's hand. A few others took to the ring, a heavy Latin song started. Then I watched as they all started dancing all at once, the women swinging their hips, stepping back and forth.

"It's salsa." I started a little, I hadn't realised Ari had walked up to me. I nodded as Rose was moved quickly around the ring, she looked fantastic as she danced with Sam. I was envious of him, of anyone who could do that with her. It was like she didn't have hips.

Someone shouted, "Rueda!"

Ari started clapping and bounced a little. "I love the rueda! Luca?! Please?!" Luca smiled as his sister begged him. He took his sisters hand and led her into the ring. I was left standing with Eddie watching as they all danced in sync.

They were stood in a circle, in pairs, but the pairs were facing each other. Then without being told, the men moved around the circle now dancing with another person. It was seamless, effortless even. They all seemed to know what they were doing.

The men were taking it turns to clap once then twice, in the centre of the circle while the women were dancing on the outside. It seemed like they were switching partners every other turn. Then the men let the women into the inner circle, then they joined hands with each other and picked the women up, so they were sat on their arms. I'd never seen dancing like this in person.

"Looks complicated doesn't it?" Eddie said after we were watching for a while.

I nodded unable to take my eyes off Rose, who was swapping partners with a huge smile. I noticed how she glided across the floor letting her partners lead her.

When it finally ended Rose had been dancing with Luca, that's who Eddie said he was. He kissed her hand as everyone started clapping.

"I forgot how much of a wild child Rose it." Dimi was talking to Sam as they headed back to Eddie and me.

"Just like you." Sam said to Dimi and kissed him on the nose. So neither were Rose's boyfriend then. What was wrong with her then? I could tell she still loved me. What was holding her back? I suddenly couldn't take it anymore. I needed to speak to her.

I walked quickly behind the curtain that separated the ring and backstage. I headed towards the dressing area, I pulled the curtain back just as Rose slipped the dress down her legs, leaving her stood there only in her black underwear.

"Dimitri? What the fuck?!" She shouted trying to cover herself back up. I lost my focus for a second staring at her perfect body, you'd never know that she had had kids, her stomach was so flat. "Dimitri!" She said again. I shook my head, moving my eyes to hers.

"We need to talk." I knew we needed this. She nodded, let the curtain slip back in place as she got dress. She came out in combats and a netted top over a tank top. She pulled on a hoodie as she led me out the back of the tent, towards the back of the camp.

We walked in silence for a while. I normally have the patience of a saint, but right now I couldn't contain myself.

"What is going on?" She stopped walking.


	16. Chapter 13 The Truth

Chapter 13 – The Truth

RPOV

This is it, the moment. I needed to grab the bull by the balls, or whatever it is.

"The reason I left, well one of the main reasons I left was cause I, cause I was…" I took a deep breath, this was so hard ok here goes. "I was pregnant." There I said it. I looked at my feet not wanting to see his face.

"I know."

I paused for a second, I looked at his face and saw nothing but love reflect back to me. Did he just say he knew I was pregnant?

"What?" How did he know about the kids? "How?"

"I saw you at that night at the hospital Rose, I saw how you moved, how you tried to hide it under your coat. And even if I didn't see you that night I would have found out. You may have taken the paper trail at the hospital, but we could still access it digitally." Of course, I made a stupid rookie mistake. "I didn't want to pry, I wasn't here before you left, I'm not sure I want to know who the father is though."

"What are you talking about? I didn't sleep with anyone else. And while we're on the subject, why did you leave?" I was trying to keep my temper down.

"You know why I left Rose." What was he talking about? "I told you everything in my letter." What the hell was he on about? I still looked at him confused. "You know the letter?"

"What letter are you on about?" This was just pissing me off.

"Rose I sent you letter, I just needed some space away from us. I needed to think without us, without you being around me all the time. I needed to make sure we were going through this for the right reasons, I mean we were about to start guarding Lissa, and all I could think about was you.

You were everywhere I turned. I went to bed and all I could see was you on the night of the charm, in the gym where we trained, on my rounds I'd see where we made love and it's all I could think about. Alberta was starting to suspect. I needed to think without distractions." I could feel the tears starting. I pinched my leg trying to stiffer them, I didn't want to cry here, I wouldn't be weak. He wasn't finished yet, he carried on.

"The day you left, I couldn't find my phone and by the time I did, it was too late. I knew there was something wrong, and then when I phoned you and I heard Lissa and she was asking if I'd seen you. My heart stopped, I got back to the academy as soon as possible. You were gone and except for the carpenter van you were seen jumping from there were no reports about you."

He raised his arms so they were on mine.

"I was so scared Roza, you leaving the wards like that! Why didn't you wait? I told you I was coming back! It's you Roza. It's always been you." One traitor tear fell from my eye.

"I didn't get any letters, Alberta only told me that you'd left for personal reasons. You'd left me Dimitri. I couldn't contact you, and then to add icing to the cake, I found out you were with her! From Christian!" I was shouting now I couldn't help it, I knew it wouldn't help but all these years of grief were weighing me down.

"You left me to go to her! You told everyone we slept together! How could you! Then you left me alone to deal with it! No wait. I wasn't totally alone was I? You left a couple presents for me, didn't you?"

"What are you talking about? I didn't tell anyone, when I got back and was questioned about it I thought you had said something!"

"What do you think I'm stupid? I'd never tell anyone about us, I still haven't told Lissa that we actually did sleep together! I didn't get knocked up by myself tough did I?" He flinched at my words. "Oh wait, I get it, you thought I was so distraught, when you left and that I slept with some Moroi don't you? Is that what you really think of me Dimitri? I bet you thought it was Adrian."

More tears fell traitorously from my eyes. I had shed so many tears over this, I knew he'd think I cheated on him but seeing it written all over his face, broke me even more. "If you think so lowly of me, why did you bother trying to find me? Why didn't you just leave me?" I spoke to the floor, I couldn't see his face right now. I was barely holding it together.

"Isn't it obvious? I don't care who the father is, I love them anyway, just as I love you. I always have. I only see you. When we found you and I saw Ari then Luca step out, how you were all full of laughter and love I couldn't help but want to be a part of that. With you. I even stole one of your pictures I wanted it so bad.

I'll admit I did think Adrian at first when I saw you but even then I didn't care. I love you Rose and even if we can't have children together we could still be a family." He took a step forward he was reaching for me but I had to make him understand first.

"They aren't anyone else's Dimitri, they're yours. Ari and Luca are our children." He stopped moving, I knew he was trying to work in through in his head. "I've only ever had sex with you, there is no other man."

"But we cant.."

"Don't you think I know that?!" I shouted at him.

"It's impossible." I laughed

"Yeah? Well so is coming back from the dead, but here I am. A live and kicking reminder of the impossible."

It was one of my normal quick retorts back but it made him flinch, me dead had always been a sore point for him.

"Dimitri, think about how they look, Luca even has your hair for fuck sake! He's like a mini Dimitri! And Ari is so smart she reads all the time!" This was exasperating why didn't he get it? "Why can you believe the lie but not the truth?"

I took a deep breath I walked closer to him. "Don't let them slip away Dimitri, they're the best kids in the world, they're so gifted. And smart. Don't let them slip through the cracks because they're worth more than that." I couldn't argue anymore it was too much. I turned and walked home, I needed to sleep this off before later, I couldn't perform tonight like this.

DPOV

I don't know how long I stood there for, maybe a minute, maybe 2 hours. I was thinking about the twins. Maybe I could see me in them, in the shape of a nose, or the way their jaws were set. How could I be so blind? How did I not notice? I had children and not just with anyone but with Rose. Isn't it what I had wished? What have I done to her? Her whole life changed because of me.

"Hey dumb ass!" I was startled into the present. I saw Trixie stood by me. "What you doing?" I looked down I realized I was sat on the floor.

"I…um…wanted to sit down." I said still dazed I couldn't seem to make a decision.

"No I mean with your life." She said sitting next to me. She wrapped her arms around her legs her face resting on her knees.

"I don't know what you mean." I said, what did she know?

"You have a whole family waiting for you and you're sat on the floor. She's telling the truth you know. And I can't keep doing your job forever you know, I kept your place warm now it's time for you to step up." She was right, what am I doing here? The woman I love is here with my children. I have children. "So what are you still doing here?" I kissed her on the cheek and ran though the trailer's and tents, I ran to her. I ran to Roza.

I knocked on the door, but there was no answer. I checked the handle it was open, I checked downstairs and called through the house but I heard nothing, I ran upstairs checking the rooms as I passed. Then I heard it. The most harrowing sound, I opened the door to the last bedroom, Rose was lying on her bed, curled into her pillow, sobbing so hard she was making a deep sound. I never wanted to hear her make that sound again. I didn't say anything, I slipped my shoes off, climbed on the bed behind her and just cuddled into her, she calmed a little after a short while, I pulled her to my chest. Reassuring her.

"I'm not going anywhere. I love you Roza. You are amazing. I'll never leave again. I'm sorry." I stroked her hair just like I watched her do a hundred times to others. She finally fell asleep as I just lay there hugging the mother of my children.


	17. Chapter 14 The Morning After

Chapter 14- The Morning after

RPOV

I awoke feeling his chest moving, he'd come to me and held me, I'd told him and he didn't hate me. It was more than I expected. I looked at the time and shot up.

"Bollocks!" Dimitri sleeping form woke straight up.

"What? What's wrong?" He stood up from my bed.

"I'm going to be late!" Without really thinking about it, I started stripping. I was down to my black underwear again, but I didn't stop there, I had to change my bra, and at this moment in time I didn't care that Dimitri was here. I heard Dimitri gasp at me, while I changed bras, I was now in a lacy bra made for acrobatics; I tried to ignore him.

I pulled on my gold leotard dress, I had these in several colours. The black was still in the big top. I rushed to my side table and grabbed my make-up after sorting the mess that was my hair. I pinned the side back up making sure it was secure.

Dimitri sat on the bed watching me as I covered my face, 10 minutes later my face was mostly done. I put on a robe to cover me and rushed to the door, Dimitri on my tail.

"You look beautiful." He told me kissing me on the head. I smiled to myself as I ran.

"You're only saying that because just saw me half naked." He chuckled to me as I ran to the back entrance of the tent, I could hear the stands filling up. Dimitri was with me as I entered the tent, to exasperated voices.

"Little Roza! Where have you been?!" Dimi came hurrying at me with my shoes. I ushered Dimitri towards the main arena, telling him we'd talk more later. Dimi glittered me up and I was ready to go.

DPOV

I entered the arena from the dressing room area. The twins were already seated next to Trixie, they were all whispering something excitedly.

Our group were all seated in the 'top box.' Eddie, Adrian, Christian and Lissa were already here, I was a little surprised to see Janine and a gentleman sat her to her talking to Lissa, "- I don't know where Rose is, she said she'd be here."

"It's because I'm here isn't it?" Janine looked upset in her comment.

"No, I didn't actually tell her you'd be here, sh-"

"You'll see her in a minute, just try to relax, I know she's been anxious to see you," Trixie looked at the elder woman with a smile. Janine bent down slightly. I could see she was about to ask who she was when the lights went down and music started. I sat down in the empty seat it was between Lissa and Ari. I looked at Ari and next to her Luca, all the obvious signs I missed, now it seemed stupid. Ari caught me looking and smiled, she placed a hand on mine and squeezed.

She looked towards the ring as Dimi introduced the first act. I looked up and was memorised straight away.

"Omg! Rose!" Lissa exclaimed. She had no idea Rose would be in the show tonight. I'd just left her but if it's possible she looked even more beautiful; she looked so confident and so sexy.

RPOV

I walked out to Massive attacks angel, this one was always a good starter.

Three of us walked out seductively to the beat in the music, the other girls twirled and danced around in their high heels but that wasn't my job tonight.

I walked slowly to my mark and spun slowly around as I raised my arms high and smiled at my audience, I could hear the twins shouting along with Trixie, "Sexy mama!"

I giggled inwardly and turned to start climbing the dancers pole in front of me. This pole was very tall, I can't believe they kept it; I was the only one who would dare climb that high. Dimi told me he kept it just in case I ever went back.

I reached my peak waiting for my cue in the music, then as the beat dropped I fell halfway down using my thighs to stop me while I smiled and twisted around. I flipped upside down stretching my legs out above me making sure I pointed my toes.

I manoeuvred into my next move as I walked in a semi-circle in the air before twisting into unbelievable positions at even more unbelievable heights.

I loved this, just me the music and the pole it was like I was alone as the lights made the audience black. I continued to climb and twist all the while I could hear the gasping and the obvious wolf whistle, I swear I could hear Adrian and Eddie.

Then about three minutes into the song the silks were lowered down, I placed my foot into them from the pole, which isn't the easiest. It then got raised higher and more towards the audience. I was right in front of the top box, I knotted myself in the silks as I climbed higher, again I waited for the peak pf the music then as it did, I dropped stopping about a metre from the floor.

The audience cried out in shock as I climbed them again and did the splits while in mid-air. I moved elegantly with the music, moving my body seductively. The music was coming to a close so I performed my last move as I was lowered to the floor. When I felt the floor under my feet I let go of my apparatus as I raised my arms in a bow and smiled.

I gestured to the right for the ring master Dimi who was walking on in true ring master fashion. I started to run off but he grabbed my arm; I could hear the crowd going wild.

"Hello St Vladimirs! How are we doing today? Some of you may have noticed our star performer this evening. We have missed Rose too much, so I just had to show off what your teacher could do." I gave him the eye; I knew he'd do something like this. Wanker, he knew I hated it when he did this. I mean I love performing but I'm not an attention seeker. "I'm sure you'll enjoy the death defying feats tonight."

"-Which I'll miss if I don't go." I quietly told him reminding him that I did have to get ready for another set.

"Everyone give a round of applause for our Rose!" He said as he gestured for me to leave.

DPOV

I couldn't take my eyes off of her, I was in a world of my own just watching the love of my life place herself in all the positions while 30ft in the air. I could hear Adrian and Eddie wolf whistle at her along with a lot of the male population from the school.

I should have felt jealous of all these people watching a barely dressed Rose as she danced on a pole but instead I was awed and proud. She was amazing.

When she fell from the material thing, I stood up, ready to catch her but Ari placed a hand firmly on my arm pulling me back into my seat, just in time to watch her dangle at the bottom. Soon enough Rose had finished her routine, she took her bow, that's when that Dimi came out and grabbed her. There was none of the jealousy I had felt before. She looked uncomfortable at the attention but soon she was running off.

"She's good isn't she." Ari spoke in my ear. I had no words so I just nodded. "No one else can use that pole." She gestured to the very tall pole; it was easily 30 feet high. "It's too tall for them; she's the only one who will use it.

Sam told me that when she left a girl tried it, fell and broke her back, it's been in storage since. But Dimi brought it with him as he hoped mum would use it." It didn't surprise me in the slightest. Rose was always willing to do things others wouldn't.

I watched the next few acts anxious to see Rose perform again. There were some trapeze artists but they defiantly weren't as good as Rose was earlier.

"This circus is different because although they have the normal circusy acts, they also sing and dance." I nodded at Ari's commentary.

"She's always been amazing." I told her honestly.

"She loves it most when she's in the air, she says its great while you're flying, there's nothing but her and the rope or the wire, she said its peaceful up there, she's free." I could only imagine what it felt like.

Suddenly the performers were stamping their feet at they sang in harmony. I saw Rose step out from back stage, she had on an emerald green and gold corset leotard that had ruffles on the bottom. She didn't have shoes on but the glitter was still stuck to her hair and face.

She had on a microphone to the side of her face. Dimi was singing as everyone else sang back up for him. They all started dancing perfectly in time. They looked like a rolling ocean as they did a Mexican wave move. Rose was dancing just like everyone else but as usual I only had eyes for her. She did flips and dance moves as she sang with everyone.

Then I heard a female voice taking over the vocals, I tried to find who it was when I noticed Roses mouth was still moving she was singing the power bit and it was the most beautiful sound I've heard as she clapped and stamped with everyone else. Our eyes met as she moved and she gave me the biggest smile as she spun making us lose eye sight. I felt my heart pound in my chest as they finished.

Rose ran straight off stage then seconds later she was back noticing she was now wearing black shorts and a short black tank top along with black dap type shoes.

She turned straight away to the side scaffoldings, she started climbing, she was very quick as I watched her climb higher, she reached the tight rope platform and stopped. I realised there was a man on the other side, it was Sam but he'd stopped at a lower rope. The music started and I watched her flip, spin and twist in ways I didn't know was possible on a wire in the air.

Sam was doing the same movements as she was; they were completely in sync, then she jumped, I couldn't believe it, she jumped from her rope grabbing the lower one as she passed it. Sam was at the platform as she reached his rope, but as soon as she was stabled she ran across the wire to him, it really was impressive.

Sam came out with a long pole with Rose balancing behind him and when he reached the middle of the tightrope Rose climbed up on to his shoulders. She stood up straight then as Sam moved forward she flipped herself off, landing on the wire, she made it look effortless.

The time came for the final act. The band started playing. Rose came out singing, the microphone on her cheek. She started singing p!nk's raise your glass. The cast all harmonizing with her.

Rose jumped on to the side of the ring and was jumping up and down raising her hands up getting the audience to jump to. She proceeded to jump into the jumping crowd all the while singing.

She even managed to get Stan to dance with her while he was stood on shift. She was obviously having so much fun, she twirled kids around, dancing with as many as she could in the time she had.

Then it was over, they stood for a bow and for a final round of applause. I clapped along with everyone else. I got up to leave when Luca grabbed my arm.

"You're coming to the after party right?" I nodded telling the others about the after party. The big top emptied quickly around us as our little group started up a conversation while we were waiting for Rose to make an appearance.

RPOV

I was buzzing, that was an epic show. The crowd was amazing, I was a little daunted going out there tonight I mean I'd never performed in front of people I knew before. And I'd noticed my mother sat with Lissa, I knew I'd have to face her eventually but I hadn't been expecting that yet. Hell who was I kidding I was scared.

I changed to jeans and hoodie pulling my hair into a pony tail. I had glitter still stuck to me and would need a shower to get it off. I took a deep breath and popped out to see them all.

As soon as I came out from behind the curtain Eddie and Adrian who made eye contact and started wolf whistling again, I knew it that it had been them that I had heard.

"Little dhampir do you do birthday parties?" Adrian had his arms out wide waiting for me to embrace him.

"Only for the mentally impaired, oh wait-" I left it open smiling at him.

"Cold Rose, cold." He said as I wrapped my arms around him. "Seriously I think I speak for everyone when I say you were, wow out there tonight." He gave me a squeeze.

"Thanks." I don't know why I felt a little shy. "I need to get something but if you follow Ari and Luca they'll show you where to go." Before I could leave the twins came up to me and wrapped me in a huge hug. I just hugged them back, taking in the moment.

I let go after a moment, I felt very aware that everyone still staring at me I met Dimitri's eyes who was smouldering at me. I felt his gaze do things to me as I walked behind the curtains again, the others following as the quickest way to the caravans was though the big top.


	18. Chapter 15 The After Party

Chapter 15 – The After party

DPOV

I could feel the buzz in the air at the after party. I watched as Rose disappeared over towards a group of people who had already changed out of their performance costumes. I tore my eyes away from her, in front of me, behind the curtain; there were so many props and equipment. I could see why Rose liked this atmosphere; there was something homely among the huge props.

We walked through to the outside where there was a fire going in a pit, there were already people talking and laughing. I got passed a drink as I sniffed it; I wanted to know what I was drinking.

"It's not alcohol." Dimi said as he came out of the tent behind us. "I told them all no alcohol on premises as we were at a school. It's a virgin cocktail." I nodded in thanks. Rose came up right behind Dimi. She still had the gold glitter left on her face and hair, which she'd tied up. She still looked amazing to me. She walked slowly to her mother, I could see her taking a deep breath.

Janine hesitated but started first.

"Rose-"

"Mum, we can talk tomorrow, but for tonight I just want to celebrate an excellent show with my friends and family." Janine looked disappointed she'd obviously not included herself as family. But Rose, having seen her mother's face drop pulled her into a hug then gestured for Ari and Luca to come over.

"But in the meantime I'd like you to meet two very important people. Mum? Meet Arisha and Luca, your grandchildren." Ari and Luca were stood behind Rose looking at Janine expectantly. There was an awkward silence for a few moments while the three people wondered what to do, suddenly.

"I'll make you a deal. No pinching cheeks and I'll give you as many hugs as you want. Deal?" Luca chuckled as he came in for a hug with his grandmother, followed quickly by Ari.

It was an intimate scene one and I was happy that I had got to witness it. Janine was awkward for a second then relaxed into the embrace. I could see Janine over Ari's shoulder, she had a tear rolling down her face as she held on tightly to her granddaughter.

The man who was in the top box with Janine never said a word but I could see tears flowing from his eyes. I gave him a good look, he looked familiar but I couldn't place him.

The after party was surprisingly relaxed, it was something I hadn't experience before. Not I this type of environment, normally when there was a large gathering it was busy, full of people shouting to hear over each other, but here they were all in their small conversations but pulling others into it while moving around.

And though there were so many strangers around me it didn't feel like it, everyone had been really welcoming.

I laughed a lot while watching Adrian, Christian and Eddie tease Rose about her pole dancing.

"Who knew you could moonlight as a stripper." Christian smirked as Lissa slapped his arm. Rose laughed as she enjoyed the banter.

"I'd like to see you do it Pyro. Oh wait you already have a stick stuck up your…"

"Rose!" Lissa scolded her. Rose burst into laughter followed by Christian and the guys.

Rose had chosen to sit next to me and every now and then we'd brush against each other. We were all sat surrounding the fire and across from me I could see Trixie with Eddie completely engrossed with each other. Dimi had gotten a comfy chair for Lissa who was sat on the other side of Rose who was holding her hand.

Even Janine was laughing with Ari who was talking on the other side of the fire, the gentleman who had come with Janine was sat quietly looking between Rose, Ari and Luca and occasionally me.

I looked at Luca and Ari and felt a sudden overwhelming feeling of panic. What if they didn't like me? I mean I'd spent time with them as a teacher but none as a parent; I had no clue on how to be one. Rose squeezed my hand reminding me she was there. I looked at her and she stared straight back, straight into my soul. She was telling me it would all work out. I took a breath and moved my gaze around the circle again.

Christian was speaking to Sam and I heard something about pyrotechnics I laughed slightly oh course Christian would start a conversation about fire. And surrounding us there were the countless others from the circus, all of whom seemed happy and talkative.

"Rosie, will you marry me lass?" I heard the old gentleman from earlier ask who was sat next to Lissa's other side. He seemed like he held a high position in this community.

"Joe, you'd be dead in a week." Rose retorted to the elder with a smile on her face a glint in her eye.

"Ay, but I'd die a happy man." He cackled back to Rose who threw her head back and laughed.

"You'd make me a wife and a widow in a week? That's just harsh and I thought I was loved." She managed between laughter as she held her heart. Joe roared back in his own laughter.

"I missed you Rosie, no one else banters like you." He said with a twinkle in his eye.

"That's cause you're crazier than a hatter." Sam spoke up laughing at his friend.

"Ay." Was Joes only reply back.

Luca had picked up a guitar and was playing something I didn't recognize and as he played quietly somebody else grabbed theirs. There were two of them now playing together, they'd just switched songs when I heard that a few people were singing a folksy, calming song.

I looked next to me where Rose was sat, but she didn't notice me as she was completely engrossed by someone who was now sat in her lap. I hadn't noticed but a little girl about two was cuddled into Rose's chest, the little girls honey hair had messy ringlets which was getting messier as Rose was stroking the little girl's hair.

Soon Ari came and sat by her mum's knees; she shivered as leaned back. So with some manoeuvring Rose took her jumper off and gave that to her daughter who smiled gratefully. This right here was my happy place.

RPOV

I smiled as Sam passed me a burger, I moaned slightly from my bursting taste buds in my mouth. He'd stuffed the middles with cheese and bacon.

"Sam, I knew I loved you for a reason." I made a happy groan again when I noticed Stan walking the perimeters. I passed Lily back to her mother as I grabbed another burger.

"Hey Stan, figured you would be hungry." I said walking up to him and offering him the burger. He looked at me sceptically. "I haven't done anything to it, but it is the best burger you'll ever eat. You;; regret it if you don't have one." I waved in front of his face. His eyes narrowed slightly as he took the burger and took a bite. His eyes closed momentarily.

"Told you." I said with a smile. "Anyway I wanted to say thanks for the dance earlier." I turned to leave.

"Hathaway. It's good to have you back. It wasn't the same after you left. And I'm sorry for how you were brought back." I shrugged.

"It's ok, I did need to be here." I turned to leave.

"Your kids are a credit to you, you know. I expected them to be worse than you." I laughed.

"Me too." I waved bye to him letting him finish his rounds in peace as I made my way back to the group. The guy that was with my mother walked up to me. I noticed him starring at the twins and I. And after studying him I had my own theory of who he was.

"Hi Rose, my name is Abe Mazur, it's a pleasure to meet you and your children." He smiled holding his hand out for me to shake.

"So how do you know Janine?" I asked, he gave me a knowing smile.

"Oh we go way back."

"How far back?" I asked. His answers were answering my theory.

"Far enough." He smirked and right there I knew. It was my smirk reflected back to me. I gave him a smile back we looked too similar to not be related.

"Well, old man, I guess we'll be chatting tomorrow." He openly laughed.

"Of course little girl, I can't wait." I shook my head smiling as I made my way to Luca and Andrew who were still playing the guitars.

"Shall we do Hey ya?" I asked them, grabbing a ukulele from the back of a truck. The guys smiled at me eager.

"Ari you going on bells?" I didn't even get an answer she ran into the big top returning with some musical bells. Soon the four of us began playing our instruments and Trixie, Sam and Dimi joined us to sing the song. Dimi, you know being Dimi shook it like a Polaroid picture.

Over all, this evening had been a fantastic success. It had been filled with love and laughter, reconnecting with family and meeting new family.

The sun was high in the sky when the crowd started dispersing. Trixie and Eddie started back towards the house taking the twins with them leaving me to help clean up. I looked around me and I caught Dimitri tidying up when I had a sudden idea.

"Hey Comrade? Fancy a ride?" I said walking up behind him. He looked confused but nodded.

"I'll get a car." He said starting to make his way towards the school.

"Oh no comrade, my treat." I said grabbing his hand and leading him to the beast.


	19. Chapter 16- Birthday Surprise

Chapter 16 – Birthday Surprise

DPOV

This was the car she was hugging earlier on. She had the biggest smile on her face as she opened her door and leaned over to open mine. She sat in her seat her hands roaming over the dashboard and the dials.

"Oh beast, you missed me didn't you?" She cooed. She'd finally gone crazy I thought.

"I'm not crazy." She answered like she'd read my mind. "Luca and I built this car up, you should have seen her when we found her, she was rusted and about to go to the scrap yard. But I fell in love with her, we built a new engine, sorted her body out, added a few luxury extras. But with Betty we couldn't keep both running, so Dimi and Sam looked after her for me. They brought her back to me. I figured you'd want to had a good, hard ride." She gave me a wicked smile as she turned over the engine.

"Listen, she purrs like a sex kitten." She moaned as she shifted into first gear.

"This is a British car?" I asked, I figured it was as it's a right hand drive. She nodded as she pulled up to the gates so we could get out. The guardians on the gate admired the car as we drove through. I looked towards Rose as she drove, there was something sexy about how she used the gears. We drove in a comfortable quiet for 20 minutes when we entered the closest town from the school.

She parked up outside a small café asking if I wanted a coffee. We sat down at a table inside and as we waited I decided to ask a few questions. "You drink coffee now?" She smiled.

"I practically lived on coffee the first three years after having the twins. They didn't sleep that much, they were so full of energy." I grabbed her hand over the table.

"Rose, I'm sorry. I have a lot to make up for." I said looking at the table.

"No, you don't, mistakes were made on both sides. It's happened there's nothing to do about it now, except that we except it and move on. Don't use your time to dwell on the past but use it to get to know the twins.

They really are remarkable. There's so much to tell you. But before you officially meet them as their father I need you to know something." I took a sip of my latte and began. "They aren't normal dhampir's. Because they are from two dhampir parents they're stronger and faster than most dhampir. They can feel each other emotions, no not like mine and Lissa's bond, more like they are always aware of each other."

"How did this happen Rose? I'm not complaining about having them, but why did it happen?" He asked me.

"Trixie and I have been over and over this, we just don't know. There's plenty of theories. It could be a shadow kissed thing, it could be that right after we slept together there was a battle and after it Lissa healed me and it caused my reproductive organs to work properly. We've probably been through every theory, but unless it's reproduced again, we just don't know." I told him. He nodded taking a sip of his own coffee.

"I'm scared, what if they don't like me." He backed up his statement with his scared face.

"Nonsense, they will love you. Even when you are working them during work outs they come back happy they've spent time with you. They've naturally been drawn to you. They are going to love you. Just be yourself. Come over for breakfast this morning, what better present for their birthday than introduce them to their father." He smiled at me.

"You were amazing tonight you know. You scared the hell out of me tonight, I thought you fell at one point but I couldn't take my eyes off you the whole time." He said looking at me in the eyes. I smiled.

"Maybe I should take you on the trapeze." He shook his head, "-no I'm happy on the ground thank you." I laughed loudly.

"Is the amazing Dimitri Belikov scared of heights?" I teased him with obvious humour. He said nothing more on the matter but smiled.

"Come on Tarzan, let's get you home." I grabbed him by the hand and made our way back to the beast. On the drive back to the academy I decided to take him through the scenic route, which actually means that I took him through a dirt track in the woods. It was bumpy but a great ride, this is what the beast was made for, off roading.

We pulled up to the front gates, the beast now covered in dust and mud and she never looked more amazing. I smiled at Dimitri's stunned face.

"She's a beaut isn't she?" I asked him as we were waved through. We pulled up outside my house.

"I'll see you in a few." He said starting to walk back to the woods.

"Dimitri? You want to stay? To sleep I mean." He thought about it for a second then turned back towards me. It was , so the middle of the academy night.

We was as quiet as possible, I took my shoes off at the door walking up the stairs, Dimitri close behind me.

I needed a shower after the show so telling Dimitri I'd be right back I entered my bathroom and showered the glitter and sweat off my body. I dressed in a pair of pj bottoms and a sports bra and as I walked into my room again I rummaged through a drawer. I found the item and threw it to Dimitri, he looked at it surprised evident on his face.

"My shirt from the night of the equinox dance?" He looked stunned at his top he had in his hands.

"You don't have to wear it, I don't know what you sleep in." I said slightly embarrassed. He smiled at me taking his trousers off and taking his shirt off getting into bed in only his boxers.

"I'll wear it in the morning Roza."

I shivered slightly as he breathed on to my neck. I felt him smile as he cuddled into me side and in an instant I was asleep.

DPOV

I awoke to the door crashing open and then the weight of someone jumping on me.

"GET UP! It's our birthday! Mu…oh!" Ari had landed on me knocking the wind out of me.

"Sorry mum, I didn't know you had company." Ari started getting off the bed.

"Don't you dare move Hathaway." Rose spoke from next to me, she yawned as she sat up.

Rose looked at her daughter closely. "Hmmmm you seem different somehow." She grabbed Ari's chin moving it left and right peering at her. "You suddenly seem wiser, wise enough for driving privilege's on the tracks." Ari squealed in excitement as she hugged her mother and ran out the door shouting for Luca to get up.

"Welcome to the mad house." Rose said smiling at me. She put a loose shirt on as she moved towards the door. "Come down to the kitchen and I'll make coffee."

When I reached the kitchen Trixie, Rose, Ari and Luca were sat eating bacon, eggs and toast. Rose gave me a plate as I sat down, handing me a coffee before joining. Rose had finished her food and peered at the twins over he cup.

"So this is a big day, you two turn 12, and there's a party later for you but before that I wanted a word with you." I suddenly didn't feel hungry, so picked up my coffee and held that in both hands. "There's no easy way to go about this, so I'll just get it out. Dimitri is your father." She waited for it to sink in. The twins looked shocked at first but then Ari's face turned into a huge smile.

"I knew it, you felt different. Like I'd always known you." Her eyes twinkled. She jumped up and gave me hug. Luca still hadn't moved, he was still staring at me a perfect guardian mask on his face.

He picked up his drink still looking at me as he took a sip. He placed it down still looking at me. I was starting to feel uneasy. Maybe he hated me. Then in an instant he burst out laughing.

"Sorry I tried to keep it in, that was just too easy. You looked so worried." He said chuckling at me. "Both Ari and I knew there was something big about you, like she said it felt like we've always known you." Trixie burst out laughing next to Dimitri.

"You even had me then you twerp." She said taking a sip of her own coffee. Luca stood up walking around the table until he was next to me, I stood so we were looking at each other.

"Well old man, better late than never." He said pulling me in for a close embrace. I felt tears well up in my eyes as Ari then joined us for our first father child hug.

When we all pulled back we all had tears streaming down our faces. I looked to Rose who had tears openly running down her face.

"Right enough tears, let's eat up and I'll give you both your gifts." Rose said wiping her face. Soon we finished eating and cleared the table. I saw Trixie hand Rose some envelopes who thanked her. She handed one to Ari, Luca and myself. I looked puzzled.

"Just open it." Rose said looking at my face. Ari stood up and started jumping around, Luca soon stood up hugging his mother excitement evident on their faces. I opened my envelope to see plane tickets to Russia in 3 months' time. I looked at Rose flabbergasted.

"Sorry it couldn't be sooner, what with Lissa being so close to due date soon, but I figured you and the twins could get to know each other, then they could go and meet your side of the family." She smiled at me. I didn't know what to say. Rose knelt down next to me. "You don't like that idea do you? Its ok I'll exchange them for somewhere el…" I kissed her making her stop mid-sentence. She was shocked but kissed me back.

When I pulled back I held my forehead to hers. "Thank you. For everything." She kissed me on the head and pulled back.

"Right kiddywinks last one dressed has to do dishes for a week." Rose claimed to the house.

Ari and Luca bounded off towards the stairs pushing each other out the way as they tried to be dressed first but what surprised me was that Trixie and Rose both ran upstairs too. I laughed at their antics. I had wished for weeks that I could be a part of this family and now by some miracle I was. And I couldn't be happier.

RPOV

I was so happy I had a shower last night there was no way I was doing the dishes for the week. I sprinted downstairs behind Trixie, I tried to get past her but she blocked the stairs. We arrived squabbling to only find Luca. Yes! Which meant Ari lost. Ha! No dishes for me. Bargain! Then I heard a snicker, Ari stood up from behind the counter.

"Bollocks." I grumbled giving my daughter the stank eye. They all laughed at my expense. I looked at the time, . I looked around.

"Where's Dimitri?"

"He's gone to get changed and to see if he can swap some shifts around." Luca answered. I nodded.

"So what's on the agenda for today, what do you want to do?" I asked them.

"Well as it's a Sunday and it's our birthday and Dimi and the guys are here. Soooo we could have an epic round of flag tag?" I laughed. They loved playing with Dimi and Sam, Dimi played dirty, I'd once caught him tucking his flag in his trousers, which Luca found hilarious.

"Let me warn Lissa, Trix? Ask Eddie if he wants to play. I'll ask Dimitri."

"I already have asked dad, that's why he's swapping shifts. He looked excited about playing." Ari said. I smiled at her. She called him dad. "What's Russian for dad?"

"Papa. I think. But you'd have to ask him." I answered. She was trying to figure out what to call him. "He won't care what you call him, it's completely up to you."

"Your mum is right. Your father won't care what you call him as long as you're in his life, I know from experience." I looked up to the new voice. There stood my mother and Abe Mazur. My mother looked shocked at my father.

"Breaking and entering old man?" I said looking at him coolly.

"The door was open, I hope you don't mind." My mother answered.

"So I'm finally meeting my father then. It's not quite sure what I expected. But hey, who am I to complain. " I smiled towards my parents.

"Father?" Luca asked from behind me.

"Yep, Luca, Ari you met my mum Janine Hathaway last night but this is Abe Mazur, my father." Ari walked towards my father studying him, then to my mother and studied her. "And this blue haired beauty is Trixie." I said indicating my friend who was taking all the new information in quietly.

"How come I didn't get the red hair?" Ari whined looking to my mother's fiery hair. Without thinking about it Ari pulled them both Janine and Abe in for a hug. "What a great day this is! We get to meet our grandparents and our father."

"You'll never top this next year." Luca said next to me as I smacked him on the arm while smiling.

My mother walked towards me after looking me up and down she pulled me into an embrace. I was shocked, I can only remember my mother hugging me once and that was after Spokane.

"I'm sorry Rose I should have been there for you." I patted her on the back, it's surprising, I hug the twins and Trixie all the time but this felt awkward.

"It's ok, look. Let's just forget it all. Let's just start again. And at some point I want to know how this happened." I said indicating between my mother and father. Abe smiled at me.

"How about we go out for dinner tonight?" Abe asked.

"How about we take a rain check until next weekend? If that's possible?" I asked. The kids have a party tonight and we were arranging a birthday round of flag tag." Abe smiled at me nodding.

"Of course. Flag Tag?" I laughed at his expression.

"It's kinda like tag but you have to catch someone's flag. Normally it's just the four of us." I said indicating Trixie, me and the twins. "But as they guys from the circus is here and a few of the school guardians want in too. It'll be a while before we can have a game with Dimi and Sam."

"Can I play?" Mum asked.

"Depends if you can keep up, granny." Luca smirked wiggling his eyebrows. She actually laughed.

"Bring it bairn." She smirked back. Abe laughed.


	20. Chapter 17 - Just a game of Flag Tag

Chapter 17 – Just a Game Of Tag

I explained the rules of the game, she seemed shocked when we said we tended to climb onto buildings but didn't back down. I took a table outside onto the porch and a few chairs as I saw Lissa, Christian and Adrian walk over from the academy.

"So I heard about a huge game of flag tag?" Christian asked. "Belikov and Eddie were talking about it in the staff room and suddenly they were surrounded by off duty guardians."

"As long as nothing gets broken and no one gets hurt. And no students!" Lissa said as she sat down.

I introduced Abe to my friends introducing him as my father. Lissa obviously had a lot of questions for him.

I looked up and noticed student's starting to loiter around. Obviously word had gotten out about the game. How was I going to make sure they didn't get in the way?

I didn't have a chance to answer my own question though as a voice came over the speaker system.

"All students who wish to watch the flag game being played must be sat on the southern and eastern lawns, otherwise all students must remain inside until further notice."

I was a little surprised, this was just meant to be a friends and family game, and obviously it was becoming a school activity. I looked to Lissa who just smiled back at me. This was crazy.

Soon the lawns were covered in students. Alberta and Stan came walking towards us. I hadn't seen Alberta properly since I'd come back, as she'd been at court. We pulled in each other for a hug we held it for a while.

"You look great, I missed you." I said speaking into her shoulder.

"And you gave me another scare. You're going to make me grey Rose." She said pulling back. "And these two must be Ari and Luca. Stan's been telling me they aren't as much trouble as their mother was. Which I'm grateful for." I laughed at her. I noticed Dimi and Sam walk over.

"So I heard this flag tag is something to watch." Alberta carried on.

"It's crazy that's what it is." Stan said firmly. "Remarkable but crazy." He had a slight smile on his face. The Moroi of the group sat on the chairs I'd brought outside.

"It's just a game of tag." I gave an evil smile as I turned to my father, "I don't know how much you'll all see from here." I told my father and friends. "I think we'll all agree no going inside or into the circus camp, they have fires going, last thing we need is someone setting the place on fire." I said to the growing group of players. The guardians were eyeing Trixie, Dimi and Sam with speculation they were human after all. I knew Trixie, Sam and Dimi could hold their own, but I also knew they wouldn't win, this would end up being between the twins, Dimitri and me.

Dimitri's parkour had come on leaps and bounds, we had sparred often and had actually pinned me a few times. The twins had strength and speed and I had experience. I noticed Dimitri walk up to us in comfy trousers and hoody.

Ari grabbed his hand as she pulled him into the circle. I counted 30 players. Ari and Luca being the only students, Trixie, Sam and Dimi being the only humans the rest of us were trained dhampir guardians. This was the biggest game I'd played.

"Ok guys and girls, this is meant to be fun, no entering the circus camp and no going inside. This is exclusively an outside sport. Any rule breaking," I said looking at Dimi, who smiled, "-will end in disqualification and you'll be out. When you're out, come to this location so we know who is left.

Adrian has a klaxon when it's time to start de flagging he'll hit it then and then when someone is out, he'll hit it so we know how many is left. We'll have the usual 40 second no touch start. Last one standing wins." Adrian put some music on.

"For when you're all running off having fun and we're sat here bored waiting." He said grinning at me.

Lissa counted us down, Dimitri, who was stood next to me laughed. When Lissa called go, it was manic.

My first goal was to get the hell out of there, in 35 seconds these flags were free for all's. Where I'd normally go to the roof tops I decided today that wasn't my game plan, today I went to the trees.

I heard shouting and screaming, both from players and spectators. I ran as hard as I could to the left away from the chaos. I didn't hear footsteps following me, but it didn't mean I was safe. As soon as I hit the tree line I looked for my opening to climb, about 10 yards in I saw it. I jumped up and into a tree, I managed to hop into trees that had entwined. I heard the klaxon go off. Quickly followed by 5 other toots. 25 left this was better than the hunger games. I heard rustling below me as guardian Peters tried to follow my path.

Hmmmmm did someone want payback? I stayed quiet; I didn't want to give away my position. My game plan was to let the others take each other out first. I could take them on but I was the target to beat, everyone would come after me if I was in view. And why tire myself out? I wanted my energy for the end.

I watched from above as he passed below me. I saw a shadow approach quietly behind Peters. I watched as Luca crept behind the guardian who had knocked him out before and simply grab his flag. Luca chuckled as he ran out of the trees with Peters flag, before Peters even knew what had happened.

It was hard but I stifled a laugh as I watched Peters stomp out of the trees and the klaxon going off again. I heard 6 more . 18 to go. I slowly and silently kept through the trees within 5 minutes I heard another 8 . 20 down, I liked these odds better. I wondered who was left.

I climbed down from the trees when I could see the brush clearing. I could see the building in front of me it was easily a 50 foot run to the drain pipes of the guest accommodation. I scouted the area quietly, I saw a few figures fighting in the distance, but nothing to hinder me. I took a deep breath and quietly but quickly ran for the pipe.

I got there fine and started climbing, I was half way up when I notice my mother climbing behind me.

"You be careful!" I shouted as I hit the top and ran across the building. From here I could see my house and the students on the lawns to my . I made a quick glance behind me and saw my mother climb onto the roof with me.

I couldn't see anyone else on the roofs with us; I took a leap and jumped a storey down to a lower level of the roof, rolling as I landed. I knew when the students spotted me as they all roared in cheer. Without looking behind me I noticed there wasn't a pipe on this side of the building. Someone could be up there waiting but unless I was going to engage my mother I had nowhere to go yet. I climbed the window sills to the next building using them as a dysfunctional ladder. Using my arms to pull me up then jumping to the next one.

I heard my mother gasp, I looked above me and saw no one, so looked down and saw my mother looking up at me in horror.

"Rose be careful!" I regained my focus as I climbed the last window to the roof. Thankfully no one was up here, I heard the klaxon again 3 more times. 7 of us left. From here I could see most of the campus, I was at the highest point, it was an amazing view.

I looked back towards my mother, who was climbing to the ground. I looked to the crowd around my house, I noticed that the people I didn't want there wasn't there. So Dimitri, Ari, Luca, Trixie, Sam, my mother and myself was left. Dimi had obviously cheated again as usual.

I looked around trying to find the others, I didn't want to make my move until I could see them. I spotted something running across the lawns. Ari and Luca were running to engage my mother. I could see the fight and it was amazing to watch as the twins tag teamed my mother, eventually Luca feigned going left hitting my mother in the stomach dazing her enough for Ari to grab the flag.

The klaxon went off again as my mother went and sat down. The twins clocked me on the roof, high fived and ran towards me. Starting to back up for a better view I heard a noise. Dimitri was silently climbing up the window sills like I had; he was almost to the top when I noticed him he had the biggest smile on his face. Fuck! I had one quick get away, and I didn't want to use it. It was dangerous.

I'd noticed the next building was about 10 foot away. So without thinking too much I took a run and jump, clearing the edge easily. Without looking behind me I used a pipe to scurry quickly down to the next roof below. I couldn't see anyone now, but I could hear gasping and grunting. Someone was fighting.

From the roof I was on I jumped to the ground and running around towards the grunting. Sam and Trixie were fighting it out, Trixie had just grabbed Sam's flag when I bounded out of nowhere and grabbed her flag. I laughed and sped off.

Just like I predicted, Ari, Luca, Dimitri and I were left. I took stock of my position. I was near the crowd and house, I could see the roof where I had been and Dimitri wasn't in sight. But the roof where my mother had climbed down from I could see Dimitri, Ari and Luca all battling it out. Well not one to be left out, I ran to the fight. I climbed the pipe and watched as Ari and Luca tag teamed Dimitri as they had my mother.

I could see Dimitri trying to keep his flag away from the twins, but with two of them it was hard. That's why they were so good at this game because they'd work together until the last possible second.

Ari spotted me watching with my arms crossed.

"Awww family bonding time." I said with a smile, Ari unfocused enough for a second for Dimitri to grab her flag. She growled and hopped down the pipe as the klaxon went off again. I really wanted to fight Dimitri so I stepped forward and yanked on Luca's flag pulling it away.

Matching his sister he growled and hopped down as the klaxon went off again. Now it was just me and Dimitri.

"Think you can catch me Comrade?" I said backing up towards the edge. He smirked at me.

"Always my Roza." I back flipped off the roof and onto the ground, I wanted space for this, I didn't want to worry about falling off a building.

I took off after the twins and towards the crowd which thundered. I could hear him getting close. I knew he'd expect me to flip like I did to Luca last time, so instead, I stopped dropped and rolled. Luckily I did as he fell over right where I had been. If I was still where I was he'd have my flag. I flipped into a standing position facing him just as he stood to his fighting stance.

We fought and blocked each other. For what seemed like forever. Neither managing to hit the other with a full impact hit. I nearly had his flag I felt it in my hand but it escaped my grasp as I closed my fist. Dimitri managed to roll me to the floor and as I flipped him, so I was on top, I pulled his flag away from him but as I looked down he had my flag in his hand. We both stared at each other completely out of breath and both with lust in our eyes. Adrian's klaxon went off again.

I jumped up and noticed we were only meters away from the crowd.

"Who won?" I asked in between breaths. Adrian smiled at me.

"You both did, you both grabbed them at the same time." I groaned.

"I want a rematch, not now though later." I said sinking back to the floor next to him. I was soon pounced up on by the twins. Eddie walked over to me and handed Dimitri and I a bottle of water.

"What happened to you?" I asked him.

"Trixie the devil, we said we'd work together and as soon as I took out two guys she grabbed my flag before blowing me a kiss and running into the trees." He smiled. I laughed at him. I made my way to the house where my friends and family were congregated.

"So how did you cheat this time?" I asked Dimi as I came and stood next to him.

"What makes you think I cheated?" He said looking scandalised. I just looked levelly at him as Sam spoke.

"He tied the flag to his underwear so no one could grab it." I tusked at him before patting him on the back Dimi just beamed at me.

"Rose you were miraculous." Abe said as he brought me in for a hug. I couldn't think of anything to say except thanks.

"He's right, your fighting skills against Dimitri were incredible and some of them I've never seen before. Even the climbing was just something else." My mother added.

"You nearly gave me a heart attack seeing you climb that pipe after me." I exclaimed to my mother. She smirked at me.

"You may have your looks from your father but where do you think you got your attitude?" I smiled pulling her in for a one armed hug. "But the twins on the other hand, they took most of the others out, they work together amazingly. Like they're two half's of a whole." She said looking amazed at the twins.

"That's just the tip of the berg," I said. "-they've trained together since they were 4. Together they could be unstoppable." I said staring after my twins who were talking to Abe.


	21. Chapter 18 - The party

Chapter 17 – The Party

The whole school was buzzing about the large game the twins congratulating the twins on how well they did in the game.

Our friends and family retreated inside the house, where Trixie and I got some food out. Dimitri helping where he could, Trixie noted Dimitri cutting peppers and winked at me. I smiled as I looked to my family and friends. This is what dreams are made of.

I entered the pantry grabbing the cakes that I had hidden there the day before yesterday.

"Wow, who made them?" Eddie coming up and taking a look at the cakes.

"She did, obviously." Trixie answered.

I'd placed the Tardis covered chocolate cake and a vanilla rainbow drip cake on the side.

"Mum! You didn't! When did you do this?" Luca came up to me eyeing up the cake. "You even have my favourite doctor oh and look there's Donna! I love Donna! You out did yourself. Thank you!" He gave me the biggest hug, they weren't my babies anymore. I could feel tears coming but I pushed them back this was a happy day.

Ari came over next eyeing her cake. "Oh mum, can I keep it? Like not eat it?"

"Not eat cake? What have I told you about swearing?" She laughed at me. We all ate and soon we were singing happy birthday. It was nearing when I told the twins they should go get ready, everyone started leaving so they could get ready for the party.

Dimitri left to go get ready giving me a kiss in front of everyone. I smiled as he walked away into the darkness.

"I want dets." She giggled as she placed her arms around me.

"He believed me." She gave me a squeeze.

"It's been a big weekend hasn't it? So you have a father, who knew?"

I laughed at my blue hair friend. "Well I wasn't an immaculate conception. Come on let's get ready before the guys get here."

We walked upstairs, the party started at 8 so we had three hours. Trixie asked me to help dye her hair as hers had faded a lot. I bleach washed it putting her new colour in. we let it set over a hair dryer then washed and styled her hair, it looked fabulous. Trixie changed into a vintage 60s lace wedding gown, we'd found it in a charity shop a few years ago. It fell to just above her knees and it had originally been completely white, but now the bottom was tie dyed. It flowed from white to purple, then green finishing at dark blue on the bottom, with her new hair she looked stunning.

I changed into my dark blue satin dress, it had a split to the top of my thigh, in case I needed the freedom to fight, there were thin straps around my back but it showed my back off as it started at my lower back and finished it with nude heels.

I pinned part of my hair up letting the loose curls hang around my face and back. I made my eyes Smokey and added some gloss, done.

I stepped out of my room to hear Ari give me whistle.

"Wow mum, that dress looks amazing on you."

"Thanks hunni, you look great. Is that the dress from the mall?" I asked eyeing up her black dress. Her hair in a very similar do as mine.

"Yeah dad picked it out." I smiled at my daughter.

"Are you ok?" I asked seriously.

"I mean it was a shock, a lots happened in a short time. But it feels right somehow. I'm not talking for him but Luca and I know why you left the academy and where I know I don't want to be a guardian, I'm glad I've had the opportunity to come here." She smiled at me reminding me of her innocence.

"I want to travel more, to write. I want to go to college and do something."

"Then you will. You can do what you want. It's your life." We hugged tightly.

"I love you mum."

"I love you baby." We travelled down the stairs. I saw a certain tall and handsome back waiting in the kitchen. He was talking to Luca who was facing us as was Eddie and Trixie. I noticed Luca looked handsome in a white shirt that was rolled up to his elbows and a dark red waistcoat along with black trousers, his long hair that was usually messy was tied back. He looked so much like Dimitri that it took my breath away.

Hearing me gasp Dimitri turned around, he had on a dark blue shirt with black trousers, his hair also tamed into a ponytail at the base of his neck. He eyed me walking towards him.

"Roza." He walked to me cupping my face in his hands. "You are breath-taking." He whispered to me before claiming my lips with his.

"Get a room." Luca told us making a gagging noise. Ari punched him in the arm.

"Don't it's romantic." I turned to Eddie who was still stood in the kitchen with Trixie he looked handsome, his blonde hair falling in a messy yet handsome way, his white shirt rolled at the sleeves also along with black trousers.

"Like her hair?" I asked looking for Trixie's new hair, it was full of pinks and purples and I'd braided it elegantly letting the colours show themselves off.

"Stunning as usual." He said kissing her hand. "Shall we go?" Eddie asked offering Trixie his arm.

In not time we entered the big top again, the guys had done well, all the front seats were gone leaving the ground free for socialising. The ring was a large dancefloor and the tired seats had been left for seating. Over to the right there were tables. They'd hung fairy lights across the scaffolding turning into a magical fairy-tale.

Already a lot of the twins friends were here as was our circus friends. The music was already blaring as we entered. I found Dimi trying to get Angel to dance with him, but she shook her head and told him no. I laughed at my friend who looked a little lost.

"Jenna getting ready still?" I asked my friend. He nodded. I held my hand out to Angel who was wearing a lovely pink party dress.

"Shall we get you a drink sweetie?" In seconds she had hold of my hand.

"Traitor." Dimi muttered to Angel who smiled. I had just passed Angel her drink when I noticed mom walk in with Abe. He had a white suit on with a blood red waistcoat, white shirt and a red handkerchief sticking out of his pocket.

I'd never seen my mom in a dress before and it suited her. She had a jade green long dress on, it covered her but still it looked revealing without showing anything off. The pair noticed me and came straight towards me.

"Kizim, you looked beautiful." My father said giving me a hug.

"Kizim?" I asked.

"My daughter, in Turkish." He elaborated for me. I nodded.

"So what's dad in Turkish?" I asked.

"Baba. But you don't need to call me that, it's what you feel comfortable with." He repeated my own words back to me.

"Whatever you say baba." I rolled my eyes and smirked at my old man who laughed at me.

"I can see we're going to get along great."

By this time the party was in full swing, all the off duty guardians were in attendance, as well as teachers and students. I noticed Ari dancing with a red haired boy who looked a lot like Mason, I caught Eddies eye as we looked at my daughter. We smiled at the scene in front of us before retreating back to our conversations.

Lissa looked radiant in a light blue wrap dress, it showed off her belly perfectly. I'm glad she'd worn flat shoes, there's nothing worse than swollen feet. Ok there's plenty worse but you know what I mean.

"May I have this dance milaya?" Dimitri asked me from behind, his voice tickling my ear causing me to shiver in his arms. He lead me to the dance floor and Sam I saw caught us walking to the dance floor asked the DJ to change songs, choosing a slower song, Dimitri pulled me in close as an Adele song started. We swayed together not moving much, she felt a little stiff in my arms.

"Can you dance Comrade?" He shook his head.

"Well I'm going to have a lot of fun teaching you. You may get rewards for good behaviour." He smiled looking down at me.

"You don't know how much you mean to me and now know we have children it's like a dream come true. You are perfect. I love you Roza." Before I could answer he kissed me deeply, it wasn't a kiss that I'd say was child friendly. It was a take your breath, heated kiss one that literally had you gasping for air.

We stopped when there was a tap on our shoulders.

"Sorry to interrupt but could I steal Rose for a dance?" Dimi asked looked expectantly at Dimitri who reluctantly let me go.

Dimi was in a rolled sleeved off white shirt and brown trousers, he even had on braces. A slow song started to play as Dimi placed a hand on my waist and taking my other in his hand. We stepped together Dimi taking the lead.

"So, that's the reason you couldn't call me Dimitri." He stated in my ear as he led me around the dance floor. I smiled at my friend who looked at me.

"If he hurts you, I'll kill him."

"I have a feeling if he does, Luca, my father, Trixie and my mom will all take him." I laughed, the music upped its pace making us dance quicker.

I noticed again that Sam had grabbed Trixie leading her around the dance floor.

Dimi spun me around then as I spun back to him he dipped me and pulling me back up making my hair flip through the air. We danced elegantly together before spinning me again, I noticed Trixie being spun as well as we switched partners.

I was now dancing with Sam. "Hi poppet. How are you?"

"I'm ok, thank you for the party, it's amazing."

"You know us love. Any reason for a party." I laughed as we moved together even faster as the tempo stepped up even higher. Finally finishing in front of Dimitri. I thanked Sam as I moved towards Dimitri but was hindered by Abe who asked for the next dance. I looked apologetically at Dimitri who was asked by Trixie for a dance.

"Where did you learn to dance?" Abe asked me placing a hand around my waist.

"Here actually, well not at the academy, but in this tent surround by most of these people. Dimi and Sam taught us a lot." Abe nodded looking at Dimi and Sam as we passed them.

"They're married are they not?"

"Yeah, they had it in this tent also. This tent has seen a lot."

"You seem to have raised Ari and Luca well. They are lovely children. I was talking to Luca he said he wants be an engineer."

"Yeah he can sort anything mechanical, he didn't get it from me that's for sure. They are both smart like their father."

"Who is Dimitri?"

"Yes."

"Wasn't he your mentor?" Was he judging me?

"Yes he was but it wasn't like that. Yes we both made mistakes but that wasn't one of them." I defended us.

"He's a dhampir." Abe stated.

"Yes he is." I didn't want to get into it here now.

"They look like him." He smiled down at me. His gaze only showed love. After a slight pause he added, "you're special. I want to get to know you, all of you. I've missed a lot and we'll talk properly another time, but I would like to be a part of all your lives. If you want." Bless him, he looked so scared.

"I'd like that." He kissed me on the cheek reluctantly releasing me into Adrian's arms.

"Little dhampir, you look radiant. As always." I smiled at my flirtatious friend. "You look happy. I'm happy for you."

I must have danced with everyone that night. After Adrian Eddie claimed me and then so did Christian. Even Stan asked for a dance which wasn't as awkward as I though it should have been, we laughed the whole way through which made it bearable. I dint stop for hours as every time I tried to leave the dance floor to Dimitri but I never made it.

Luca came and claimed me next, he twirled me around easily.

"Thanks for this mum, it's been great." He smiled at me. He looked towards Dimitri who was dancing with Ari who was trying to teach his to dance.

"You love him don't you? I can see he loves you."

"Is that ok?" I asked my son, who looked so much older than his 12 years.

"Of course it is. I don't need all the details, it's between you too, but if he hurts you. Dad or no dad I'll…."

"Luca, don't worry. It'll all be fine."

"I love you mum and I want you to be happy. After the baby is born are we leaving?" I thought about it yes things had come together, but this wasn't my world anymore. I'd need to talk to Dimitri about it soon the baby was only months away. I nodded to my son.

"Where do you want to go?"

"I thought that maybe we could stay in one place. I want to go to school."

"That's fair. We'll discuss it with everyone." He kissed my cheek before asking a girl to dance. I finally looked to Dimitri. I was three feet from him when a guardian I didn't know asked me for a dance.

"I'm sorry but I'm all danced out right now. Maybe another time." I smiled at him. He smiled and left me as I walked towards the love of my life.

Ari and Luca came bounding over asking if they could stay with some of the kids from the circus, which I agreed to, it could be months until we saw them again.

After hours of dancing all I wanted was my bed, Dimitri agreed easily. We said our good byes, Dimi giving me a wink telling me he'd put the twins presents away . I'd forgotten about them. How bad was I?

We exited the tent to the sun trying to shine through the winter haze. I shivered slightly remembering I'd left my wrap at home last night. At least it wasn't far until we hit home.

Dimitri walked me to the door kissing me as I opened the door. I slipped my shoes straight off moaning slightly in the ecstasy I felt by taking them off.

"I have no idea how women wear heels all the time. Give me trainers any day." I said massaging life back into feet. Dimitri laughed heading to the kitchen and grabbing a glass of water.

"Here you go, you didn't manage to get a drink this evening."

"Thanks." I took the glass and drank it all down. I stood and placed it in the sink. I looked out the window. In front of it I could see the big top tent couples and groups walking across the lawns towards the academy on their way back.

I felt Dimitri behind be, his hands grazed my arms lightly again his breath on my neck sent shivers through me sending goosebumps through my body. He lowered his lips until they met my neck kissing from my ear to my shoulder.

Dimitri kissed my strap down my shoulder so he could kiss my naked neck and shoulder, making my head relax against his shoulder.

"Hmmmm that's nice." Dimitri placed his hands around my waist rubbing my stomach underneath my satin gown.

"You're so soft." I moaned again as I brought my lips towards his, the second our lips connected it was like we were another lust spell. I turned around to face him, my legs wrapping themselves around his waist.

Dimitri walked us to my room carrying me with him the whole way. The second the door was closed he had me up against it. One of his hands finding my erect nipple which show clearly under the satin.

Dimitri pulled the top of my dress down to my waist as he took my bare nipples into his mouth. I jumped at the . OMG this was amazing.

His hand disappeared under the hem of my dress and into my folds making me gasp again as he caused me so much pleasure I came on his hand.

"Roza, You are perfect. This is home. With you. In you." He said as he placed his hard arousal at my entrance. In a slow but steady pace he'd slipped all the way in making me claw at him.

"OhMyGod! You're so big!" I moaned as he moved inside me. In seconds I was coming again as held me against the door. His lips taking mine again as I came.

He held me tighter as he moved us to the bed, he lay me down and held himself over me, never taking his growth out of me. He picked up his rythum as he kissed me everywhere.

His moans escaping made him sound even sexier. I said something is Russian as he came, which turned me of so much made me climax again making me milk everything out of him.

"Fuck Roza! I can feel you tightening up. You are so sexy." He kissed me again as he held me.

We stayed like that for a while before I realised I needed the loo. He laughed as I told him why I need him to move. I moved from under him and finished my business.

I lay back down next to a sated Dimitri on the bed, he was under the covers, still naked with his arms open for me. I snuggled into his side, this is what it was supposed to be like. We fell asleep like that I each other's arms.


	22. Chapter 19- Farewell

Chapter 19\- Farewell

DPOV

I woke to an empty bed, I got up and looked in the bathroom which was empty. I quickly showered and changed. I made my way downstairs but only Trixie and Eddie was there. Trixie's face full of smiles.

"Where's Rose?" I asked.

"She woke a couple hours ago, she went to the tent, they'll be packing up tomorrow she wanted to spend some time in there but didn't want to wake you." Trixie told me handing me two cups of coffee.

I put my shoes on aiming myself for the tent. Last night had been amazing, I felt so happy. I'd missed her so much and now here she was giving herself to me.

As I neared the tent I heard music, it was loud and upbeat. I entered through the main entrance pushing back the tent flaps. I Easily found Rose who was stood in the ring by herself. The lights down low except a high spot light that was shining down on Rose.

She was wearing black shorts and a training bra her hair in a tie at the top of her head. I looked around but I couldn't see anyone here except Rose but there must be someone here. Not wanting to disturb her I sat in one of the back seats.

She stood still taking in the new beat that had started, her shadow small behind her showing me her exquisite body. Just behind her there was a hoop that connected to a rope and hanging in the air and just as the beat dropped to the song she jumped into the air and span around so she was hanging on to the hoop. She did flipped and summersaulted to the music completely in time, perfect even. Her body contorting and expanding as she put herself into the moves of her routine.

I really was magical watching her perform, even if she was only doing this for one unknown viewer. She hung herself upside down in the hoop and dropped using her feet to catch her and that's how the song finished.

I started to get up when I saw Dimi and Sam walk over to her.

"You look like you miss it Cherie."

"I do, so much. But it isn't on the cards right now."

"What do you want?"

"I don't know Dimi, it's been a long time since I did something for me. And now I don't have to always keep a watch out, it's strange. I've lived so long in fear of being caught that now I have been it's like I don't know how to function properly."

"Yeah about that, I saw the hunk of a Russian. No wonder you didn't like calling me by my name."

"Dimi suits you. And on to less serious subjects. Do you still have the water bowl?"

Sam squealed. "You're not!"

"She is! I'll go get it!

"I'll give you a hand."

"You absolutely will not!" They disappeared as she smiled at them. I watched mesmerised as she picked up a microphone and placed it around her head, she played with her phone as a song came on over the speakers.

She sang a song about wild hearts can't be broken it was a song about fighting and standing up for what you want. She sang with such passion that I felt tears start behind my eyes.

Behind me I felt movement and turned in time to see the twins enter. They had their eyes on their mother as she sang but moved to sit next to me. Ari resting her head on my shoulder.

Rose didn't move as she sang but she captivated me just the same and as she powered through the last part I realised how strong her voice was.

By the time she finished I had tears flowing down my cheeks. I don't I'd ever cried because of a song and here I was a 36 year old crying. The twins stood and clapped giving their mother applause.

She started at the noise but quickly recovered.

"Come on you sneaks, come and help me teach your father to dance." The twins ran down to the ring as I followed at a slower pace. "We'll start with a simple foxtrot move." Rose said taking Luca's arm and Ari placing hers on my shoulder, as best as she could anyway. She was tall but not as tall as me, yet.

And that's what we did for the next few hours, the four of us giggling and laughing as they tried to teach me to dance. The coffees lay forgotten at the back.

I had gotten the basic foxtrot moves down when Dimi and Sam reappeared from the back. Followed by the rest of the crew. They enveloped us in hugs and kisses. I knew it was soon time to help pack up but I almost didn't want them to leave.

"Come on lug nuts I'll help you clear away." I told Dimi as we started to empty the tent.

Within hours the tent had been packed away and everyone was starting to retreat to their trucks.

"Last chance Rosie. You marry me and I'll whisk you away." Joe chuckled at me. I smiled at the old man, I'd miss him.

"And what would I do when you got bored of all the sex Joe?" I walked to him and gave him a tight embrace.

"Look after them old man." I told him as I kissed him on the temple.

"Always Rosie, Always." He patted my back. "We'll see you soon." He sat into his seat, he lit his pipe as he waited for the line to start moving.

I walked towards Sam and Dimi. I had tears in my eyes, I always did when I came to goodbyes.

"I love you two. Be safe out there. Thank you for coming." I said wrapping my arms around Sam.

"We always are little Roza." Dimi tugged me out of his husband's arms.

"You look happy here cher, I'm happy for you. You know how to find us." Dimi pulled me in tight for one more squeeze.

"Good night, good night! Parting is such sweet sorrow. That I shall say good night till it be morrow."

Dimi kissed my knuckles, "-Sleep dwell upon thine eyes, peace in thy breast. Would I were sleep and peace, so sweet to rest."

I moved back so the twins and Trixie could say goodbye and after Dimitri and Eddie shook their hands they were in their cab and off.

I'd miss them, they always felt like family. I looked to my Comrade and to my children, I knew it would be ok. Somehow, someway. It would all work out.


End file.
